The New Pirates
by silverwolf of the night
Summary: [sequel to the Forgotten Isle] Jack Sparrow forbid his goddaughters from having boyfriends. He would've been mad enough to find out they'd defied him and fallen in love with any boys at all, but wait until he finds out that they have fallen in love with
1. A Shirty Affair

Disclaimer We don't own it! So don't sue! We're a pair of broke teenagers! THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MARY SUES. THEY DO NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH EITHER JACK OR WILL (such a shame...) SO IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR THAT KIND OF STORY, YA WON'T FIND IT HERE! Sorry, mates

Chapter One  
A Shirty Affair

Bouncing happily along in the foamy waves, the ships of the _Trio_ were bound for Port Royal. Two joyful figures clung to the prows of the _Running_ and the _Wolf_, loving the feel of the spray off the waves and the wind riding alongside them. Captain Jack Sparrow watched them proudly, with a playfully evil glint in his eyes.

"They're 17 and 18 and they still find time to act like children." He remarked to Gibbs, who smiled.

"LONE STAR!!" Came the shout from the _Running_. Jack turned to see his goddaughter balancing daringly on the prow and Captain Caylyn Starre shouting at her to get down. They could clearly tell that the vivacious teenager was all ready in trouble... and it wasn't even noon.

"New record." Jack commented. "Caylyn! Hank! Send the girls over before we arrive!" He shouted.

"BLACK WOLF!" Hank shrieked. Black Wolf froze, halfway thru climbing the mast in order to stay out of trouble.

"But dad-"

"Get your ass down here! NOW!"

"All right then." Black Wolf said smugly. She reached for a rope and swung in a grand fashion all the way to the _Pearl_, where Hank was waiting.

"Grounded." He said angrily.

"But you never said how to come down, dad!" Black Wolf whined. Her father's glare stopped her in her tracks though,

"Hank! Go back to your ship!" Jack admonished. "I have important business to discuss with the girls." He continued, looking sternly at the girls, who, stood side by side and looked aloof. Jack proceeded to walk back and forth in front of them like a general walking the ranks of soldiers. Lone Star and Black Wolf gave him 'what the hell?!?' looks. "As you know we are heading into Port Royal today." They nodded. "We will be seeing the Turners. As you know they have two teenage boys about your age. I am here to tell that the Turner boys are dangerous territory and are to be avoided at all costs!" The girls gaped at him.

"Jack." Black Wolf said, shocked. "You expect us to be afraid of two wimpy teenage boys?"

"I mean, c'mon! We fought cursed pirates," Lone Star said with a roll of her eyes.

"We fought cursed, undead zombie sailor things," Black Wolf continued.

"We lifted the curse on the Forgotten Isle," Lone Star said.

"We live with you!" They cried in unison.

"And you expect us to be afraid of two," Black Wolf said.

"Wimpy," Lone Star said.

"Teenage," Black Wolf.

"BOYS?!" They cried as one. Jack pretended to be thinking hard on it.

"Yes!" He said. His reward was turn eye rolls from the girls, who began to walk away. "I bloody mean it too!' He shouted after them. Still they did not reply. "They are just.. Ignoring me, Gibbs. I'm hurt." Jack said to Gibbs, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Jack. I know this may be a bit much for you, but think really hard on this one." Gibbs replied putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. "When did they ever listen to you?" Jack stopped abruptly, seeing Port Royal come into sight.

"Good point."

---Pirates---

"You know how Jack is always rattling on about Tortuga, Black Wolf?" Lone Star said as she and her friend ambled along the sunny avenues of Port Royal's marketplace.

"Aye."

"Well, in some respects I think Port Royal is better."

"We'd better keep you away from the ships for a while, Lone Star," Black Wolf snorted. "Jack'll kill you if he hears you talking like that."

"Where the hell are we suppose to go though? You heard what Jack said about avoiding the Turner boys. We don't know anyone else in Port Royal."

"Since we do we listen to Jack?" Black Wolf snorted. "Let's just get to Will and Elizabeth before he does, so we can persuade them to our side."

"Aye." Lone Star neatly scooped up an apple from a nearby cart as she said it. "See, that's how Port Royal is better than Tortuga because every shop-keeper is so paranoid they'd have a knife out before I -"

"Thief! Someone catch her!"

"Shit."

"Lone Star, my dear, I think we should drop in on the Turners very soon."

A pair of off-duty naval officers had heard the furious shopkeepers call and started towards the pirate girls, who very casually began to pick up their pace, ducking into the first alley that presented itself.

"Will they recognize us?" Lone Star hissed.

"We haven't been here in years. Don't worry. Besides, I think we've given them the -" Black Wolf didn't just eat her words, she damn near chocked on them. The two officers had appeared in the alley ahead of them.

"You there!"

Without a second thought , Black Wolf and Lone Star turned and ran back the way they came.

"All this for an apple?" Lone star panted. "They're worse that Barbossa!"

They ran across the street, causing several horses to shy in fright, and crouched behind a wagon parked outside a butcher's shop. The officers were waiting on the other side of the street, attempting to cross and scanning the crowd.

"You're wrong, you know," Black Wolf whispered. "It may be harder to steal in Tortuga but at least people there respect your right to your plunder once you've succeeded."

At that, the officers reached the other side of the street. The cart began to roll away. cursing, the girls leapt to their feet, tired to escape, ran into the furious owner of the cart, then finally got going. They could hear the officers panting behind them, shouting something about stopping in the name of the law.

"Mention the code and then we'll be talking," Black Wolf called. "You ready, Lone Star?"

"Always!"

They stopped abruptly, causing the officers to rush right by them. They gave them a little extra push, pulled their hats over their faces and planted a boot in their rears. This accomplished, they turned on their heels and headed down the street. They looked back once or twice, but no one was pursuing.

"One thing doesn't change between Tortuga and Port royal," Lone Star grinned. "Trouble always finds us."

It was then that they saw the cart they'd disturbed earlier barreling down the street towards them, its owner giving chase. They dove to the side, into an open doorway to avoid being flattened. The door slammed shut behind them leaving them lying on the dirt floor of the shop they fell into. The two girls looked around and immediately recognized their surroundings.

"I'll be damned!"

"You already are Lone Star, but that's besides the point."

"It's the Turner's blacksmith! Apparently we do have a sense of direction."

"It's either that or a highly developed sense of luck." Black Wolf laughed. "And from the lack of disasters around here, we've beat Jack."

"I don't see Will either. Don't they live somewhere nearby?"

Both girls were standing on tiptoe looking out the window for any sign of a Turner- like dwelling, when they felt the cold steel of swords at their throats.

"How do you know our father?" A male voice behind them said.

"We'd appreciate it if those swords weren't at our throats."

They turned at once and drew their swords, knocking away the ones threatening them and laying theirs along their attackers necks. They almost froze at the sight of them. They were young, no older than the girls themselves, with intense dark eyes.

They obviously weren't as stunning because the boys were utterly unphased. They threw down their swords and snatched the girls' left wrists baring them to the light and revealing brands in the shape of a 'P.'

"Pirates!" they hissed, dropping them.

"You seem really, really familiar." Lone Star frowned.

"They look just like Will! And just like Bootstrap!"

"Bootstrap?" The one who had threatened Lone Star asked. "How do you know our-"

"Wait, if they're related to Will, that means that they're Turners," Black Wolf deduced. "and I'm remembering a very important conversation about Turner boys. A conversation with Jack."

"Shit." She and Lone Star said at once. By the looks of those boys, it would be hard to stay out of trouble with them.

"Matthew? Michael?" Will's voice called from the back.

"Shit!" All four cried.

Lone Star and Black Wolf had barely enough time to sheathe their swords before William Turner entered the room. It had been many years since they saw him but he hadn't changed a great deal; his hair had greyed a little and there were crinkles around his eyes that failed to leave after his frown turned to an expression of shock.

"Arlen! Liash!"

"Will, you know you love us," Lone Star cried falling at his feet. "We didn't abuse you too much as a pillow!"

"Please don't tell Jack we're here!" Black Wolf added.

"What happened? When did you get here?" Will asked, bewildered. "And boys, put your shirts back on!"

It was then that the girls noticed the fact that the two boys staring down disapprovingly at them were shirtless and sweating, and that they had physiques that suggested Will had been working them hard.

Shortly after this, they noticed that they were kneeling on two somethings that didn't quite feel like dirt.

The tableau lasted for another second or so before they heard a shout and a crash in the back.

"Jack!" Will hissed.

Black Wolf and Lone Star dove for cover behind some crates.

"Make a distraction, Will!" They whispered.

"Right!"

It didn't take long for him to find the most distracting thing in the room...

---Pirates---

Jack burst into the blacksmith's with his usual lopsided grace and cast a weather eye about.

Nope. No girls.

"Jack!" A happy voice called.

"Bloody hell, whelp! That you?"

"It's been too long." Will smiled, clasping his hand.

Out of habit, Jack cast another weather eye. Before he could check the room again - especially those crates in the corner - he noticed something rather distracting in the center of the room.

"By all that's unholy, those can't be the young whelps! What exactly are they doing?"

The two young whelps in question were currently doing push-ups as a matter of fact. What was biting at Jack's ares was the fact that they were shirtless. Just one more glance around the room- crated still suspicious, but no girls.

"Ah! I'm trying to keep them busy. Matt, Michael say hello to Jack. I doubt you remember him."

"Hello." They each managed to grunt.

"Keep that up until I say." Will said sternly before smiling at Jack once more. "You can never be too careful with adolescent boys."

"Nor with the girls." Jack said dryly. "I have come to inquire of my goddaughters."

"Don't you trust them? You should know to do that by now."

"My dear William, if you lived with them you'd know not to trust them." He shook his head. "Don't let them in here while Matt and Michael are about, savvy? Especially not while they're like that. I have to continue watching the unloading of my effects. I hate having to moor the ships so far out, but I think Norrington's a fixture here."

"He keeps the peace, and it seems the Navy intends to keep him here until he dies."

"Well, he deserves a promotion for putting up with all the hell we raise. One that takes him far, far away." One last glance. Just one more. "I think I'll be off. Just keep the girls away."

"I don't know how you really intend to keep the children apart and avoid Norrington for two weeks. I don't even understand why you want to keep the children apart.

Jack froze. "Did one of those crates just say 'children' in a rather outraged voice?"

"No, that was Matt. An extra minute for you." He said to his offspring.

Jack shrugged. "To answer your question: I want to keep my hellcats away from your whelps because your whelps got your good looks, mate," Will beamed proudly at this. "But unfortunately your brains came in the deal too. There's no telling what the four of them would get up too. Savvy?"

Will sighed. "Savvy."

"Ta, then." Jack tipped his hat, glared at the crates once more and ultimately decided to leave them unmolested. He sauntered off.

---Pirates---

"Thank you SO much Will!" Lone Star cried, leaping out from behind the crates the moment it was safe.

"Thank you!" Black Wolf added, following her.

"Honestly, I don't think what I did helped. You've made an art out of disobeying Jack, and I can't stop the tide."

They persisted in their thanks until they heard a somewhat irritated voice.

"Father?"

"Yes, Matt?"

"Can we stop now?"

"Yes."

The boys collapsed at once then stood and dusted themselves off. The girls couldn't help but feel a twinge of loss when they pulled their shirts back on.

"That was a bit too much for the sake of a couple of girls." Michael muttered.

"Oh, I should think we were worth it." Lone Star smiled, shifting her hips to one side and resting her hand there. One shoulder of her linen shirt was nearly falling off. Michael smiled at the picture she created.

"I dare say that it was worth the view..."

It was then that the girls realized the boys' pushups position and the way they crouched behind the crates made it very easy for the boys to see down their shirts.

"Michael!" Will shouted, reaching the same conclusion.

Black Wolf started to drag Lone Star out the door, recognizing from the look in her eyes that she was close to attacking Michael.

"We should go get our stuff off the Pearl. We'll see you at the party tonight!"

"Until then!" Will called. He shook his head once they were gone.

"Well that was interesting." Matt to his brother.

"Quite a shirty affair, don't you think?" Michael snickered.

As both boys erupted into hysterics, Will couldn't help but wonder if Jack was right.

-----------  
Hello everyone!!! Sorry that we have not posted in a long, life just got really busy. We hope you enjoy this story just like the first two. If you havenít noticed by this first chapter more issues for Capatin Jack. Promise to update soon, but the magic of reviews always help...

Silverwolf of the Night


	2. Line in the Sand

Chapter Two  
Line in the Sand

Lone Star and Black Wolf retrieved their chests from the _Pearl_ and managed to sneak back to the Turner's house without further incident (although Lone Star did eye some apple carts rather lasciviously). As the family grew, the Turners had moved from the rooms above the blacksmith's (which they had bought from Mr. Brown, God rot his soul) to a larger house only a couple streets away in sight of the sea. It was here that the girls were headed.

The Turners knew of their intentions to stay and reacquaint themselves with old friends weeks before, and they'd cleared out two rooms on the second floor for them. Black Wolf and Lone Star settled their things into one of the rooms, leaving the three captains to fight over the space in the other. It was unlikely all three would be there at the same time for very long anyway; they had business to attend to, and the view of the sea from their rooms would call them home.

"The only thing that concerns me is that we'll be hearing noises next door," Black Wolf muttered.

"For the last time my father and Jack are not gay!" Lone Star quipped back. Then a slow smile spread across her face. "Do you remember when Will and Elizabeth were aboard the _Pearl_ on their honeymoon and we heard those noises coming from the cabin?"

"And then Jack tried to say they were playing a game together, and we kept asking what kind of game it was." Black Wolf shook her head. "We spent more time in the crow's nest during 'that' voyage than ever before! As if that helped. We still saw the way they looked at each other."

"And we did catch them that one time hiding in the hold." Arlen laughed and shook her head. "It's odd to think that we were probably there when one of those boys was... well, you know. And yet we're their age."

A strained silence followed not only because it was damn awkward to think of their pillow all grown up, but because it reminded them of the strange break in the timeline of their lives. It was something they never spoke of: their memories of it were too unclear. Besides, it was over. The curse was lifted, the wound was healed and there was no need to pick at the scab.

This silence was broken by the sound of a knock at the door. Forgetting it wasn't their house (and figuring they could handle anything lurking out there anyway), they went to answer the door.

Standing outside was a tall man, wearing the simple clothes of a postman. It took them a bit to realize that there were letters in his hand or even notice hat he was wearing. It was rather hard to tear their eyes away from the tan skin, bright eyes and winning smile of his face.

"I have letters here," He sad when the girls failed to respond to his presence with anything more than wide eyes. "One each for Mr. Starre, Mr. Wolfe, and Mr. Sparrow, care of Elizabeth and William Turner. Do you know them?"

"Oh, yea."

"Just a little."

"We'll take the letters."

"Very well then." He smiled again. "I'm sure I'll see you again."

"Uh-huh."

The girls watched until he was gone, then closed the door and sank against it.

"Is it just me, or did we never notice how many good-looking men there are in Port Royal?" Black Wolf murmured.

"That's the only good looking man we've seen so far, unless you're counting the Turner boys. They were pretty good looking though."

"Which Turner boys?" A voice called. "Surly you don't mean mine."

"Elizabeth!" They cried, getting up just in time to receive a hug each.

Looking at her was the saw as looking at Will -the heat leapt to remembered face, then took a moment to focus in and out and notice all the tiny differences. They were grey hairs and fin lines, and in truth he figure was a little thicker around the middle than before, but the fire in her eyes remained. It was still Elizabeth.

"I see from the looks on your faces you've met the postman." she grinned. "Who are the letters for?"

"Our fathers - and Jack, of course." Lone Star replied, looking at the envelopes again. "and they're from... your father!" Surely enough each bore a wax seal with a swan.

"Really?" Elizabeth frowned. "Let me see..." she took one and began to read aloud.

Sir-  
I have just been informed of your course of action by my son-in-law and am led to believe that you have been in collusion with him for some time. It is my duty as governor and as a concerned family member to tell you that the feelings in this area toward pirates have yet to change and your presence here us a mistake that puts us all in the gravest danger. I pray this reaches you before it is too late. But if you're already settled in, you might as well come over for dinner.  
Wetherby Swan

By the time Black Wolf and Lone Star managed to time their fits of laughter so Elizabeth could get a word in edgewise, she had a plan.

"My father is right you know. It is dangerous, even if you haven't been here for years. Just by looking at you, someone might know you were pirates."

"And your point?"

"Well, I have a plan to remedy this danger."

"We have a plan too." Lone Star said smugly. "And our plan is to fly by the seat of our pants!"

"The pants are just the problem, I should think." While the girls were busy absorbing themselves in fresh giggle fits, Elizabeth eyed them critically and pinched their waists. This caused some more squeals, but at least they didn't run. "Perfect!" She pronounced after a moment. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Black Wolf asked warily.

"Just think of it this way: we're doing something that will scare Jack." Elizabeth sighed happily. "I always wanted daughters!"

---Pirates---

After loitering about town and seeing to some final repairs to the _Pearl_ - they'd caught the tail end of a hurricane during their trip to Port Royal - Jack was finally ready for some socializing. He eyed a few of the brothels before deciding they weren't his type. With a sigh, he realized he had no choice but to go to where he was actually suppose to be- for once.

When he reached the Turner's house it was abandoned but for the two captains upstairs. They'd already put away their things and were now standing in front of the mirror. Hank Wolfe didn't look terribly happy to be there, but it was quickly apparent that he only was because he was tormenting Caylyn Starre.

"You know, the only reason you're so obsessed with hats is that they hide all the grey in your hair."

"Shut up!"

"Nonsense, Hank," Jack said. "A captain really is only as good as his hat."

The truth was that in years past Caylyn's fine gold hair had started to turn silver. it was currently plaited down his back, the top half covered by an enormous green hat with a peacock feather. He was dressed to match: fine new boots, dark green velvet breeches, vest and caplet, and under that a billowing cream colored poet's shirt, clasped at the neck by a large ruby. Hank had merely changed into a fresh set of clothes since Jack saw him, but even this change was enough to give him pause.

"So what's with all the to-do here? I'm all for a little preening but this is excessive." He narrowed his eyes. "And where are the girls?"

"Oh, we've been invited to a party at the governor's mansion. Everyone else left before we got here, but they left a note telling us to dress nicely and meet them there." Caylyn glanced Jack over. "Well, don't just stand there. Change into something nice!"

"Uhh... no."

"Jack, this isn't just an excuse for men like caylyn to show their true colors," Hank sighed. "No offense, mate, but you're a bit recognizable the way you are."

"Exactly. How do you think i became so famous? Skill at seafaring? Guess again. I'm famous for being me, and ol' Jack doesn't change for anyone."

"That's all well and good," Caylyn said. "But when you die, can I have your hat?"

---Pirates---

Despite Hank and Caylyn's dire predictions, they made it to governor Swan's mansion in one piece. The butler who greeted them closed his eyed, said a brief prayer, then led them to a sitting room.

"May I present Mr. Wolfe, Mr. Starre, and Mr. Sparrow."

"Captain." Everyone present responded. The butler left with the distinct feeling that his prayers were in vain.

"Well, now that we're all here, we may as well move to the dining room." Governor Swan said. He was looking a little bug-eyed at the moment.

Jack was looking around just as nervous. He could see the two boys dressed nicely and looking like they intended to behave themselves. But he wasn't sure where his two girls were. He didn't even see Elizabeth.

They were passing through the entryway in the direction of the dining room when they heard footsteps on the stairs nearby. The entire assembly stopped and watched as Elizabeth came down wearing her finest dress. She was easily overshadowed by the two girls behind her; it took Jack a moment to realize that those two girls were his girls.

Black Wolf wore a red satin dress with a square neckline and silver stitching down the bodice. Her hair had been curled and the top part was pulled back by a clip. Lone Star had clearly let Elizabeth get away with more; she wore a deep blue dress with silver and gold brocade down the front, but the neckline dipped considerably more than Black Wolf's. Her hair was curled too, then pulled up in a bun which a few curls hung from. Both their eyes were lined with kohl, but Lone Star had also braved a little rouge on her lips and cheeks.

The moment Jack took this all in, he realized they were in trouble.

"Dammit, Will, why couldn't you and Lizzie make your boys ugly or something?"

"What was that, Jack?"

"Nevermind," he sighed as they started to follow the procession - and even then, the last time he walked in that (back in Singapore it was to avoid paying a debt) it was more promising than this. They were seated at an enormous table with Governor Swan at the head and Elizabeth and Will to his left and right. Matt was placed by his father and Michael by his mother. The servant was on the verge of seating the girls next when Jack -seized by one of his fits of sanity- flung his hat into the hall they'd just left.

"Girls, I forgot me hat in the hall. Go get it. Handsomely now!"

They stared a bit, then left. Jack seized Caylyn and shoved him into the seat by Matt then ran to claim the one by Michael.

"Mr. Sparrow, I had designed the seating chart so that everyone sat beside a relatively new acquaintance." Governor Swan said tiredly.

"My point exactly. Although if Elizabeth is a relatively new acquaintance there must be something about her parentage that you have failed to inform us of."

The governor's face turned red, and he dropped the subject. Jack was just about to direct Gibbs and Hank to sit beside he and Caylyn when the girls returned and sailed into those very seats, putting Lone Star only one set away from Michael and Matt only one seat away from Black Wolf.

_Oh, bollocks_, Jack thought, realizing he'd just put himself into a nasty two front war.

Black wolf was currently wearing Jack's hat, which Caylyn now snatched.

"It doesn't match your dress."

"Well your hat looks dumb!" Black Wolf swiped at the feather and succeeded in knocking the hat forward off of Caylyn's head. The wide brim sent both Caylyn and Black Wolf's glasses tumbling.

"Great. Now we don't even have something to drink." Black Wolf muttered.

"Here, allow me to refill your glass," Matthew Turner said, reaching across his father for the glass decanter.

"No, no, no," Jack cried suddenly. "By all means, let me refill her glass."

"Jack, you're all the way on the other side of the table. I think Mr. Turner here can-"

"What, you don't want your godfather's help anymore? Hm? I'm hurt, Black Wolf, very hurt.."

"Alright, alright. Pour my glass." Black Wolf held it out so Jack could get the bottle on his side of the table and fill her glass.

_There. One crisis solved_. He thought with satisfaction.

"So, Miss Starre," said a voice to his right.

_Oh, Bugger._

"Lone Star , I forgot something in the kitchen. Some cheese. You and Black Wolf go get it."

The whole table looked rather taken aback by this. Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"Jack , I'm sure one of the servants-"

"The girls have to go. They know exactly what kind of cheese I mean." He glowered meaningfully at them. After a shared glance of their own, they rose and were almost out the door before Elizabeth spoke again.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"What kind of question is that?" Black Wolf quipped.

"The first place we mark out in any situation is where the food is. Not to mention the alcohol. Oh, and the rum."

Lone Star was still wondering why everyone was staring at her when she and Black Wolf found the kitchen.

When they were gone, Governor Swan released a pitiful sigh and reached for his glass.

"I don't think this is a very good dinner party."

"Don't worry Father," ELizabeth said, patting his arm. "It isn't over yet."

---Pirates---

"Black Wolf, is it me, or is Jack taking another walk down Sane Lane? Is he sober again?"

"What d'ye mean?"

"He looked like someone had threatened to turn him eunuch for every time we talked to the boys."

"First of all, you can only be made a eunuch once, and second of all he told us before to avoid them. It shouldn't be such a surprise."

"Still, I didn't think he was serious. When is he ever serious?"

"When he's threatening someone. And since he didn't exactly list the consequences for speaking with said adolescent boys, I don't think we have to take him seriously."

"Take who seriously?"

Said adolescent boys seemed to be very good at sneaking up behind the pirate girls, who were at the moment engaged deeply in stealing from the pantry of the Governor of Port Royal in the event that Captain Sparrow decided to take away their rations for speaking with the boys anyway. They quickly hid what they'd already grabbed and stood to face them.

They'd already removed their coats but still looked very formal as they each made a leg.

"We never did get a chance to greet you properly." Matt said taking Black Wolf's hand and kissing the back very lightly. Michael did the same to Lone Star.

"We came to ask whether you needed help finding the cheese the captain speaks of. After all, it must be very difficult for seasoned pirates such as yourselves to maneuver in.." Michael looked at the blue-eyed pirate up and down with an appreciative smile. "... so many skirts."

Lone Star smiled back and opened the fan she'd carried at her side with an easy flick of her wrist. The way she waved it lazily in front of the low bodice of her dress was an invitation.

"Oh? We aren't allowed to be gorgeous?"

"By, all means, be gorgeous. It's just that gorgeous girls are a dime a dozen. Gorgeous girls don't do dangerous things."

"We're not strong enough?" Black Wolf challenged.

"No, not really." Matt answered.

"Fine then. You're on. Three dares each. Starting-"

"Matt? Michael? Where are you?"

They had just enough time to establish suitable distance between themselves - when had they gotten so close? - before Will appeared at the entrance to he kitchen.

"There you are. What made you rush of all the sudden?"

"We-"

"We were-"

Matt signed and finally spat it out.

"We were trying to help the girls find their cheese."

Jack Sparrow's powers of making not only himself but everyone around him look the fool truly astound the mind. William Turner was well aware of this.

"Ah, And have you met with success?"

Black Wolf held up a chunk of cheddar wrapped in cloth.

"Very well then. I suggest we all return to the dinner party like civilized adults."

This emphasis left his sons nervous- how much had he heard? - but the girls were confident. They knew their pillow well, and he never suspected a thing until it came and hit him on the back of his head.

---Pirates---

The dinner party hadn't improved much in their absence. The first course had arrived and while Elizabeth and Gibbs were tucking well into their soup and salad, no one else was. Governor Swan was pushing the potatoes in his soup around, clearly ill at ease. Jack was engaged in flicking bits of his salad into Caylyn's hair, which left him too busy trying to save his hair to eat. Hank sat silently by, having decided long ago that salads were for rabbits and soups for the sick. Elizabeth was trying actively to remedy everyone else's problems; Hank she let be.

"Father, don't play with your food so, your soup will be cold by the time you finish desecrating that potato. Jack Sparrow stop throwing those olives at Captain Starre or your hat will be the next in the wine. Caylyn don't carry on so, you're just egging him on. And you five sit down and star eating or I'll have you shot myself."

All three Turner boys sat down meekly, while the pirates sauntered back to their seats in their own good time. Upon sitting, Lone Star calmly lifted her spoon and began to eat. it seemed like only moments later when both her plates were clean.

"Mmm, I do believe I need some wine to wash that down. Top off my glass Mr. Turner, if you please."

Before Jack could stop his barrage of salad for long enough to stop him, Michael was smiling and reaching for the decanter.

"Certainly, Miss Starre."

Her glass filled, Lone star calmly raised it to her painted lips and drained the whole thing.

"Another."

Michael's smile widened. He tipped his head, accepting the invitation her fan and her eyes had laid on the table in the kitchen.

"Not before I fill my own glass, Miss Starre."

Jack was about to intervene when a small piece of tomato shot across the table and hit him in the face. He had just enough time to face Caylyn before an entire broadside of salad flew at him.

With all this going on it wasn't until the servant brought the next course that anyone noticed the silent war Michael and Arlen were wagging. After Elizabeth stopped admonishing her father for wasting a perfectly good soup, she turned and saw the high color in her son's face and distinctly low level of wine in the bottle below her.

"Michael Turner, you will cease this foolery this instant." She said in a low voice. On her son's other side the salad war had finally come to an end due to the lack of ammunition on both sides, and so Jack was finally able to seize Arlen's glass and end the game on that side.

With all these various truces, the table was oddly silent for the moment.Then the servants came by and rescued the unfortunate first course, which they replaced with sorbet.

"Dessert before dinner!" Black Wolf crowed. "We can have more than this though, right?"

"Not until after the next course. That's sorbet- it's supposed to cleanse the palate." Elizabeth explained.

"...can I pretend it's just ice cream?"

"I don't see why not."

Lone Star giggled drunkenly at this. She had such trouble getting her spoon to the sorbet properly that by the time she got one mouthful, the next course had already arrived.

"But my palace hasn't been cleansed!" She cried as they took the sorbet away.

"I believe you mean palate, my dear Miss Starre."

"Palace... palate... same difference!"

The next course was steak, and everyone, even the disconsolate Governor Wetherby Swann, perked up at the scent of it as it drew nearer. Black Wolf shifted in her seat, trying to get a better look in the direction it was coming from.

"Not too eager, are we Miss Wolfe?" Matt asked.

Li sat back slowly, her eyes turning cool.

"Not at all, Mr. Turner."

She lazily flipped her knife into her hand, twirling it about. The other hand she splayed on the table. Slowly at first, so that each tap of the knife could be heard, she put the tip down between each of her fingers. She never took her eyes from Matt's. The knife went faster and harder, and her fingers drew closer together. Then Hank's hand suddenly clamped down on her right wrist, raising it up higher and then forcing her to drop the knife. After it clattered to the table, another awkward silence reigned.

"Can I have some more salad to fling at Caylyn?" Jack asked.

The answer was a resounding "No!"

When the echoes from that died away, the same servant who had let them in appeared in the dining room looking a little too pleased with himself.

"Milord, Commodore Norrington is here to see you."

Will's eyes widened. "Time to go!"

This time, no one disagreed.

Jack, Hank, Caylyn and Gibbs were the fastest out the door (or window, in Jack's case) and had a good head start on the safety of the Turner's residence. Black Wolf and Lone Star took a little longer encumbered by skirts (and alcohol, in Lone Starís case) as they were. It gave Matt and Michael just the time they needed.

"Meet us behind the blacksmith's shop. Tomorrow. Dawn."

Unfortunately, the few seconds they took to convey the information left the two girls still standing in the room when Commodore James Norrington entered.

They were stiff and frightened as rabbits at the edge of a field as Will and Elizabeth approached. Governor Swann had already swooped down to engage him.

"I have plans for the new defense of Port Royal you asked for, Governor," Norrington said. "Shall we go over them now?"

"In a minute, Commodore. We have only just finished a dinner party and must see the last of our guests off."

For the first time, Norrington seemed to notice them. He gave them the same tight smile he'd always had, like he took no real joy from the gesture; his powdered wig and uniform would've made him ageless if it weren't for the hardness in his eyes.

"But of course. Didn't I tell you that you'd soon have charming young ladies calling on your boys?"

Black Wolf and Lone Star waited until Matt and Michael managed to escort them outside- "Tomorrow at dawn. Don't forget." -to let their jaws drop.

"Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Think on it a moment, Black Wolf. The last time he saw us was before the Isle. It's been... years since then. We still don't really know what happened. We've changed a great deal."

"Enough so that our greatest enemy doesn't even recognize us." She uttered the words questioningly. "Arlen, we can go anywhere we want in Port Royal without getting worried. Anywhere."

"Speaking of going places, do those boys really think we'll let them get the upper hand?"

"It appears they do."

"Well, my dear," Lone Star put her arm around Black Wolf's shoulders. "It appears to me that we must teach them otherwise."

-------------------  
Thanks to everyeone that is reading this lovely tale. Please review it only takes a few seconds out of your busy day even if you just want to say hi! Lol, sorry I have been sick all week with the flu. Reviews have a very magaical power. Ta!  
Silverwolf of the night


	3. Making Waves

Chapter Three  
Making Waves

The next morning was a typically cool February one. Matthew and Michael Turner felt it more acutely than the others might have, since they were up before the sun and sweating with the effort of completing their day's chores early. They hadn't even discussed what exactly they were going to do with the pirate girls yet- they just wanted to be ready to spend all day on it.

"Maybe we should make them go and fight the so-called Land Pirate." Michael mused.

"I'm not too sure how that one will go over. Besides, they've probably been fighting and killing all their lives. We need to think of something that's really going to scare them."

"We could try and make them-"

Michael Turner never finished his sentence, because he was confronted by the sight of the very pirates they were attempting to scare walking out the back door of the blacksmith's shop. They were dressed unlike any other girls they're ever seen- no dresses and corsets like last night, but not the sailor's clothes of the day before either.

They wore old linen shirts with no sleeves; the bottom had a thread that pulled it closed like the mouth of a sack. Liash's shirt went to the hem of her pants, but Arlen had contrived to cut hers so that most of her stomach was revealed. Both wore old breeches, cropped at the knee, and no shoes.

"Change your clothes. We're going to the beach." Arlen said briskly.

The two brothers shrugged at each other, then unbuttoned their vests and pulled their shirts over their heads. They smiled when the girls fought not to stare.

"What are those for?" Matt gestured suspiciously to the wooden boards they held under their arms. It was wide enough for a man to lay on with a couple inches of space on his sides, but only looked tall enough to come up to just under the shoulders of the girls.

"Why, have you already forgotten, Mr. Turner?" Li smiled. "We have a bet to get to."

---Pirates---

The waters of the Caribbean were as cold as they ever got. The surf that morning was strong, and as Matt and Black Wolf clung to their carved boards the heavy swells carried them up and down in a lulling rhythm.

"So, the idea of the game is to ride the waves with these boards."

"How? I've never heard of this game before."

"Lone Star and I had the idea from..." She trailed off. "Well, from a very complicated story that we don't have time to go over now."

"My father told me a little of it once. He says you were thirteen when he met our mother. He says you were there. But that's not possible, because you're our age."

"Like I said- long story, no time now. This is the perfect time to do our game." She cleared her throat. "So, you need two skills for this game: timing and judgment. You watch the waves coming towards you and you have to judge whether or not you want to take it. If not, you either have to try and jump over it with the board or dive under it if it's too big. The person who wins is the one who catches the most waves or who rides the biggest one. If you fall off the board or try to take more than three waves and fail, you lose. Got it?"

"I think so."

"Then let's practice."

She showed him how to judge the waves, moving backwards and forwards to catch them at just the right moment, and how to jump over the ones you didn't want. They were both aware of the advantage the girls would have- it required judgment and timing improved by practice.

After they'd been out for some time and Black Wolf judged that Matt had had sufficient practice before their contest, they caught a large wave and rode it all the way onto the shore, where Michael and Lone Star were waiting. Frankly, they were a little surprised to see that both remained alive. They'd been able to hear them all the way out where the biggest waves grew.

"That cloud does _not_ look like a rabbit! It looks like a squirrel!"

"Where is the tail then, hmm?"

"...the tail got cut off!"

"Which makes it a rabbit!"

'It _clearly_ doesn't have a rabbit's ears! "Those are _squirrel's_ ears!"

"Lone Star, when you're done arguing about small furry things you can take Michael out there. Have fun fighting the waves to get out."

They were still arguing fiercely when Lone Star accepted her board back from Matt and Michael took Black Wolf's. There was no difference between the two except that Lone Star's had a four-point star carved into it and that Black Wolfís had a small wolf's head. The bottom of Lone Star's was scarred too, owing to her tendency to ride every wave back to the shore, scraping it on rocks as she went.

"I hope Lone Star doesn't drown my brother out of annoyance. I kind of need him to do my chores."

"To do your chores, or to help you?"

"That depends on how much I pay him."

Black Wolf smiled and then sat down on the blanket they'd brought. After a small pause, Matt sat down near her.

"So, do we have time for your long story now?"

Black Wolf glared at him, but the stout Turner boy just stiffened his spine and looked her right back in the eye. He had his father's eyes- the same dark chocolate color that she and Lone Star had woken to so many times before.

Considering how awkward it would be to explain that they'd claimed Will as their pillow long before he ever proposed to Elizabeth Swann, Black Wolf left that part out. Everything else that she could tell him, she did. It wasn't much. It was difficult to explain the memories that still danced in and out of her head and Lone Star's of a time and place so different from this. They knew that Jack, Hank and Caylyn knew exactly what had happened with the Forgotten Isle, but were afraid to tell them, as if they could reopen old wounds in doing so.

"Have you told my parents this story?" He asked when she was finished. "They worried about the _Deadly_ _Trio_ very much in those thirteen years. Even Commodore Norrington had lost track of you."

"I still can't believe it was that long." Black Wolf said, drawing her knees to her chest and feeling more vulnerable than she wanted to in the presence of such a deadly enemy as a Turner boy.

Of course, Jack Sparrow didn't like the fact that she was there with him at all.

Their first hint that they were in trouble was the look on Lone Star's face as she headed up the beach towards them. Their second hint was the voice of the infamous pirate himself.

"I was afraid I'd find the four of you here."

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Black Wolf cried, jumping to her feet and turning around and pretending she wasn't sitting on a blanket with a wet shirtless boy.

"Coming to see all my plans come to naught."

"So have you come to naught then as well?" Lone Star asked blithely, catching up.

Jack glared at her. "So are you two mutineers going to have a contest with the young whelps?"

"Yes. We're wagering our swords against theirs to see who can ride the waves best."

"We're what?" Michael dove for the sand, clutching his weapon protectively. Lone Star snickered at him and he regained a measure of composure after shooting her an angry look of his own.

"You heard us right, Mr. Turner. We want your masterfully crafted swords if we win."

"Well, what if we want something different as our prize?" Matt asked. "Your swords are of little use to us. They're old and beaten."

"They're just worn in!" Black Wolf protested. "But if you're going to be such a snob about it, I don't want to give it to you. You get to pick your own reward if you win."

"Within reason!" Jack interjected quickly. "Never give the enemy that much leeway, lass." He growled. "Did you not learn anything from what happened with Will and Barbossa?"

"I've learned that it must be very easy to take advantage of you when you're drunk."

"Well, I'm not drunk now, so I will be judging this little duel. I say Black Wolf against the senior whelp, and Lone Star against the scrawnier one."

"What?"

"I am not scrawny!"

"But Jack, we were gonna work together out there! Y'know, cheat a bit!"

"Exactly. This way you can save the whelps from drowning."

"What if we drown?"

"Too bad. I taught you to swim meself, you should do just fine."

"Yea, and you were probably drunk at the time too..."

"For that, you get to go first, my dear."

"Fine. I will. Ready, Mr. Turner?" She asked, lifting her board again.

"Without a doubt, Miss Starre."

They raced each other to the waves and dove into the surf. The tide was high, and they had to fight to pass the breaking point and get out to where the waves crested, the place where catching them was the easiest. Afterwards Lone Star was more cautious, which was of little surprise to Black Wolf; she knew that the younger pirate liked to catch one huge one at the end rather than catch several smaller ones. Michael didn't have her patience. He'd already missed two waves going after them- just one more and he'd lose. But Lone Star hadn't caught any waves at all, and he'd gotten three medium ones already.

They'd been out there for several minutes when they saw the huge wave cresting on the horizon. It was exactly the sort of wave Lone Star lived to ride. And she was in just the right place to catch it. Michael saw it too and began to backpaddle furiously in an effort to get it. If they both caught it, he would still win. He'd caught five other waves, and she hadn't.

The trouble was, he didn't realize that the smaller wave that came before it would make a choppy ride. While Lone Star's cheek was practically pressed against the board, her hands tight around the sides, Michael was keeping himself higher. When the board began to buck like a horse, he wasn't ready to hold on. He slid off and swallowed seawater as the wave took him under.

Even Black Wolf's board beat him back to the beach, carried ahead of him on the tide. Lone Star had it trapped under her foot while she stood waiting for him, a wicked smile on her face.

"It would appear that you lost, Mr. Turner. One bad wave is enough to condemn a man."

He looked to Jack, hoping for sympathy and finding none.

"Ye must surrender yer sword mate, as promised."

The walk up the beach to the blanket where his sympathetic brother and his sword were waiting was the longest he'd made. He had many other swords, some even finer than this one, but he knew that Arlen Starre would never allow him to live this one down.

He held the sword on its belt out at arm's length, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, so close they touched, and slid the sword and sheathe off of the belt. Then she threaded it carefully around his waist again, snapping it closed forcefully.

"Do try to keep your belt on next time, love." She whispered. "It suits you."

"There will be no suiting here." Jack said gruffly, pulling them apart until there was a precious breath of air between their bodies. Michael felt strangely cold where Lone Star had touched him.

"Suiting? Who is the suitor?" Elizabeth called. Apparently, she and Will had decided to join the fun.

"No one is the suitor. My girls are simply teaching your boys a lesson. In fact, Black Wolf, it is your turn to be the teacher."

"Aye aye, Captain." She said with only a little mockery, taking her board from Michael while Lone Star handed hers over to Matt.

The water was so cold it hit Black Wolf like a physical slap- they certainly could've picked a warmer time of the year to do this contest. But once she was heading out over the waves her body grew numb and she paid attention only to the roll and sway beneath her, the same rhythm she'd felt all her life.

The tide was coming in now in full force and the waves were growing higher. She glanced over at Matt and saw his hands white-knuckled on the sides of his board. Their eyes met for a moment across the grey swells. Then Matt's eyes widened and he turned his board around quickly and began to paddle. For those precious few seconds, Black Wolf lost touch with the sea around her. It took her two seconds too long to react to the enormous wave cresting just behind her.

She flew through the air and then crashed down through the water, feeling it invade every pore on her skin and suck the air from her body. She thought only of holding onto her board and waiting for the rest of the water to pass by her. She fought not to swallow it. Her eyes danced with sparks. Then she reached for the surface and for sunlight once more.

Safely back on top of her board and riding the easier swells that had followed in the wake of the giant, she looked around her for some sight of Matt. She'd barely survived being taken under by that wave. Where had that damn Turner boy gotten too?

Just as she felt the hysteria growing inside of her, she caught sight of him. He stood on the shore, his board tucked under his arm and the sunlight like a crown on his dark curls. He'd ridden that wave all the way to shore. She knew even before she got there herself that she'd lost.

Jack looked as if someone had handed _him_ his death sentence when Black Wolf and Matt came up the curve of the sand towards him. They could all hear his formidable mind working as he searched for a way to get her out of this.

"Don't even think about it, Jack," Will warned him. "My son won fair and square."

"Aye, and that's the salt in the open wound. It's the bloody lemon juice too."

"I believe I'm entitled to my own prize, since I won." Matt smiled at Black Wolf. She tried to glare back him but failed. He wasn't mocking her- his smile was entirely disarming. He leaned closer so that they were nearly cheek to cheek. He smelled like saltwater and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

_Oh, bugger_.

"Go out to dinner with me tonight. On a date." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded weakly and he pulled back. Lone Star was eyeing them carefully, oblivious of Michael's stare on her back. Matt nodded to his brother and smiled, and the youngest Turner slammed his hand on the sand beside him.

"Damn! Why couldn't _she_ lose?"

"Because I'm too bloody good for you, that's why, you insignificant arserag!"

While Lone Star and Michael began their fight anew and Jack turned to speak with Will, Black Wolf sidled over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth... can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Black Wolf."

"Even if it's something really stupid?"

"If it is, I'm even more eager to hear it."

Black Wolf took a deep breath and let the words out all in a rush, as if that would make them less embarrassing.

"What's a date?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Oh dear."

---Pirates---

Black Wolf tried to open the door to the cabin she shared with Lone Star aboard the _Black Pearl_ as quietly as she could, but the moment it was closed she couldn't help but lean against it in surprise. The hammock near to her swung wildly as Lone Star- whom she'd assumed asleep at this late hour -leapt up from it and crossed the room to her, seizing her shoulders.

"Well? What happened?"

"We went to a nice hotel the Turners know and he bought my dinner, and we talked, and then we walked along the harbor for a while, and then we came back."

"And? Black Wolf, love, a girl doesn't get that look in her eyes for no reason at all." Lone Star smiled, her hands tightening on Black Wolf's shoulders. "Tell me what happened when he brought you back here."

"Well... he kissed me goodnight." She mumbled, feeling embarrassingly girlish and all too happy to be alive at the same time.

At that exact moment when Lone Star squealed with delight and began to jump up and down, the armoire in the corner where they kept their effects burst open and Jack Sparrow tumbled out of it.

"The whelp did WHAT?" He shouted, completely oblivious to the presence of the corset atop his head.

"I told you he was gay," Black Wolf whispered under her breath. "And you have no reason to fret, dear captain. He kissed me on the hand like a perfect gentleman. Now I suggest you go topside unless you want to listen to Lone Star pry every single detail out of me."

"Careful who you're talking to, mate." Jack warned with a glare before stalking off. They'd scarcely had a minute of peace when they heard another knock on the door.

"If that's your father, I'm going overboard." Lone Star said bluntly.

"I love you too, dear." Black Wolf sighed, reaching for the handle. She froze when she saw Matt standing there, threw a quick glance back to Lone Star, and then stepped outside. She closed the door behind her once more.

Lone Star could hear the faint sound of voices, but not the words they said. Then there was a brief, baited pause- and then Black Wolf opened the door again and slid inside, falling against it.

"Well?" Lone Star asked.

"That time," Black Wolf smiled. "He kissed me goodnight on the cheek."

Now Lone Star was able to scream and jump around and hug her so tight it hurt. Black Wolf couldn't help but be swept up in her exuberance, holding her back just as tight.

"Now, if only that other Turner boy would get around to you." Black Wolf beamed.

"Oh, as if I want him to get around." Lone Star tried to scoff, but Black Wolf could feel the heat in her friend's body rise as her cheeks flushed in the darkness. "Let's just go to bed before we break anymore of Jack's cardinal rules."

They slid into their hammocks and lay there. For once, they could find nothing to say to each other. Everything they wanted to say floated in the air between them. It felt more right that way. They drifted off with those things still unsaid, and they worked their way into their dreams instead.

-------------------------  
Thanks to Bloody Nightmares, Akurei13 and OniyuriGaaru. We are very happy and all of you made our day when you reviewed.

Hope everyone enjoyed this! Will Black Wolf get together with Matt? Will Lone Star start talking to Michael as a person? And what in the world will Captain Jack think of what has happened to his plan and his girls?!!?  
Silverwolf of the night


	4. High Stakes

Chapter Four  
High Stakes

The two pirate girls were awoken rather rudely the next morning by the announcement that the _Deadly Trio_ was leaving Port Royal on business. Immediately.

"But we just got here!" Black Wolf cried. "Jack said we were going to stay for two weeks!"

"Well, you're staying for two weeks. It appears that we've got some business to attend to, however," Gibbs grumbled when he came to wake them. "And the captains agreed that you could remain here if you wanted. We'll be back in around a week, if all goes well."

"Does Jack expect us to live on the streets or did he _actually_ agree to letting us stay with the Turners?" Lone Star asked cautiously.

"Well, Jack didn't exactly say that ye couldn't." Gibbs smiled.

"I love those little loopholes. Thanks, Gibbs!" Black Wolf crowed.

"Someone is eager to stay here in Port Royal," Lone Star grinned as they began to pack the few things that had remained on the _Pearl_ that they thought they might want. Black Wolf just threw her pillow at Lone Star in response.

Port Royal's docks were already screaming with life when they walked through, snaking through teeming armies of sailors and merchants and picking the pockets of only one or two souls who were so unwary that they deserved it. They gave the Navy ship that listed at its moorings a wide berth, even though it was no ship they'd ever met before. Old habits, and all that.

They found William Turner in the forge working, surprisingly alone. When he finished hammering out the sword he was working on, he smiled warmly at the girls and said he'd heard of the captains' decision to leave. He was glad they were staying at least.

"I can't imagine what business they could have that would take them away so quickly." Lone Star mused as Will dressed again- which was a relief, because even though he was married now and much older than when they first met he was a temptation for the eyes.

"I can imagine it very easily," Will said. "It would appear that the ship of His Majesty's Fleet that came into the harbor this morning caught sight of your ships on the way in. If word had reached Commodore Norrington before it reached Jack, you might very well have been cornered at this very moment by some of the finest ships in the fleet."

"That bastard Norrington knows we're here and our fathers- not even starting on the subject of Jack Sparrow -felt safe enough to just up and _leave_ us here?" Lone Star cried.

"That doesn't surprise me either. Commodore Norrington didn't seem to startled by the sight of you when you met at dinner."

"Still, knowing that the Deadly Trio could be somewhere nearby might jog his memory a bit." Black Wolf said darkly.

"Don't worry." Will's dark eyes turned serious. "We'll keep you safe. I made a promise to Jack."

"Comforting, that. How can we be safe with those two boys of yours around?"

"Speaking of my sons, they're waiting for you at the house. They said they have a surprise for you."

"Thanks for the warning." Black Wolf drawled, loosening her pistols in their holsters.

They slunk over to the Turner's house and crept inside with thinly concealed trepidation.

"Elizabeth?" Lone Star called. No answer.

They explored every inch of the ground floor. Still nothing. The house was still as a tomb.

"Maybe the boys disappeared into thin air?" Lone Star said halfheartedly when they finished.

"Either that or they're waiting for you upstairs," said a dry voice from above them. They looked to the stairs and saw Matt leaning casually against the wall there. He turned to walk away and to the left, in the direction of the room he shared with his brother, and said over his shoulder: "Well, are you coming?"

Lone Star and Black Wolf conferred silently. Black Wolf just shrugged and nodded in the direction of the stairs. Lone Star drew one of her pistols in response. Black Wolf glared, slapped the back of her head, and forced the pistol back into its holster. Lone Star still made her go up the stairs first.

They knew instantly where to go even without one of the boys to guide them; you had only to take one breath in the upper portion of the house to smell what was waiting for them. Their hearts leapt at the thought of food- they'd been kicked off of the _Pearl_ without so much as a piece of hard tack. The only trouble was that this food smelled a little differently than food they'd eaten in the past.

The boys' room was cleaner than they'd expected at a first glance, although after searching they noticed that what must have been a typical mess was simply shoved under beds and into corners. The boys themselves were facing the door, waiting for them, and looking altogether too pleased with themselves. A small, round table separated them. It was covered with a large white tablecloth, tented over two squarish objects.

"Since your attempt to drown us failed, it's our turn to offer you a dare." Matt said when they didn't move to step farther than the door. One cue, Michael stepped forward and drew the tablecloth off the table with a practiced flourish. Two silver dishes with covers on them were revealed. The left one was rattling slightly. The right one smelled unmistakably like fish.

"May I present your breakfast, Miss Starre? I'm told you like... eggs." Michael smiled, removing the cover of the dish that smelled like it had just come up from Davy Jones' locker.

Lone Star inched forward, craning her neck to see the plate without getting closer than necessary. The cover had revealed a rectangular silver plate piled high with small white orbs, arranged the way grapes are on a vine.

"They don't look like any eggs I've ever seen."

"That's because, my dear Miss Starre, they are octopus eggs."

Lone Starís eyes widened. "And you want me to eat them?"

"Aren't you hungry?" He smiled. Lone Star was grateful that Will had never been dirty enough to learn a smile like that. Her pillow's virtue might have been in serious danger if he had.

She took another step forward and extended her hand to reach for one of the tiny white balls. Michael swept around the table before she could.

"Please, allow me to seat you." He pulled a chair forward and guided her into, his hand lingering warm on her back for the briefest instant after she sat down. His touch was little comfort when she found herself in close proximity with the dish. The odor was stronger than any sheíd ever smelled before- and that was saying something coming from a girl whoíd lived with Jack Sparrow most of her life. The eggs seemed to be congealing in their own fluids as she watched them. The pale morning light could shine through their delicate shells, and as it shifted and fought the remaining clouds of night it gave the illusion that they still writhed with life.

Lone Star swallowed and tried to fight the quiver of nausea in her stomach. She could do this. She'd done things worse than this. She was a pirate, for the sake of all that was unholy!

"Are you going to eat that or shall I?"

Her grey-blue eyes locked with Michael's rich chocolate ones, she reached out and plucked a bunch of the eggs from whatever connected them, and then swallowed as many as she could before they touched her tongue. They felt like rubber going down her throat. She focused her eyes on his to keep herself from throwing up.

"I've tasted better. You really could've cooked it more." She ground out each word, sealing her victory. Michael bowed to her, grinning.

"I will inform the chef, Miss Starre."

"You had better. Because until he fixes this dish to my satisfaction," She pushed the plate towards him. "I'm not eating anything more."

Black Wolf watched Lone Star's hands clench on the sides of the table and admired her for keeping it down. She didn't have much time to pity her friend. She knew it was her turn next.

Matt's smile was by no means as wicked as Michael's had been, but watching him still left Black Wolf with a twisting feeling in her stomach. She wanted to believe that since they'd already gone on their date she'd proved something to him, that he was a little attached to her now, that he wouldn't do anything as bad as what Michael had done to Lone Star. She knew she was wrong.

"You'd better sit down right away, Miss Wolfe," He said. "Your dinner is apt to go places- and fast."

No sooner than she took her seat beside Lone Star, he removed the cover of her plate- it was already rattling so much it threatened to come off on its own before he did. He did so with a quick flick of his wrist and withdrew before Black Wolf even had a chance to truly see what he'd uncovered. What he'd uncovered clearly had a very good reason for rattling the platter. It was still alive.

The scorpion's claws were tied strongly together, but that didn't stop it from arching its back and lancing its barbed tail forward, warding off an imagined assault. Lone Star gave a little scream and nearly fell from her chair in her haste to escape, causing Michael to take hold of her and pull her close.

"And you thought I was bad." He murmured. She took advantage of his kindness and used him as a buffer between herself and the incensed creature on the table.

Black Wolf stared at the scorpion. She didn't feel exactly afraid or exactly unafraid. It couldn't be good that she seemed to have lost the ability to move. The scorpion was scuttling back and forth across the plate now, searching for something to be the object of its rage. Its stinger jabbed forward several times.

"What exactly do you expect me to do with it?" She asked.

"Eat it." Matt said casually.

"Dead or alive?"

"Whichever way you prefer."

Black Wolf eyed the scorpion more closely and felt herself begin to relax. There was something familiar about the creature...

"Freddie?!" She cried suddenly. "Freddie, is that you?"

"Black Wolf, you lost Freddie years ago near Nassau! How would he get here to Port Royal?" Lone Star frowned.

"No, it is Freddie! It is! You can't make me eat my long lost pet!" She glowered at Matt.

"Li, I got him this morning fresh off a merchant from Africa. I don't think Freddie swam all the way to Africa and then came back to you."

"He did! He did! I always knew he'd come back!" She put her hands over her heart. "It always hurt me so, never to know what really happened to him."

'Freddie' didn't seem as overjoyed at the reunion. He was still poised on the plate, stinger flicking forward and back, as ready to attack Black Wolf as he was to attack anyone else.

"You know, I always thought it was ironic that Freddie disappeared the day Gibbs decided to make a 'special stew' since he was missing some of the ingredients for his normal one. And that was a spicy stew, too." Lone Star remarked. Then both their eyes grew wide with horror.

"You mean... you mean... I ate Freddie?" She gasped, her face aghast.

"Oh God..." Lone Star squeaked out, clinging harder to Michael.

"Don't sound so sad. It should make this one all the easier." Matthew leaned closer, so they were eye to eye and the scorpion between them seemed to fade from importance. "Maybe this is even a girl scorpion that you can send up to heaven for him."

"Oh, Freddie... Why? Why didn't you call for help? I could've saved you! Now I know you'll never come back to me..."

"Matthew? Michael? What's going on in here?" Will's voice echoed up from the entryway in the silence that followed Black Wolf's lament.

Matthew's eyes quickly became as large as the plate the scorpion had recently called home. Michael shoved the platter with the octopus eggs off the table and under his bed, but they couldn't hide the live dish as easily.

"Hide him!"

"What do you mean, hide him?"

"Take him and run!"

Black Wolf snatched up the table cloth and wrapped it around the scorpion before it could scuttle away.

"Don't worry, Freddie the Second. I won't let them hurt you anymore." Wrapping the ball up tightly and tucking it under her arm, she darted out of the room.

"Only Black Wolf could love something like a scorpion." Lone Star sighed, pulling away from Michael at last. "I'm afraid our rendezvous will have to wait for a later time, dear Mr. Turner." She smiled, and then sauntered out past a very confused looking Will.

"Why on earth did Black Wolf just go sprinting out of the house like the hangman was chasing after her?" Will frowned. "And why is the spare table up here?"

"We had to have something to keep their hands off of us." Michael said smoothly. "And Black Wolf thought she might have eaten something bad this morning."

"I see. Well, I do hope she feels better for dinner. We're going to have a guest." Will's mouth grew tighter as he spoke the words.

"A guest?" Matt frowned. "Who?"

"A very old friend," Will gritted out. "Commodore James Norrington has gotten himself invited to our table this evening."

The debate that raged after Will uttered those fateful words nearly shook the Turner's house off of its foundations. The owners of said shaking house believed that it was best not to tempt fate and that the girls should lay low while the Commodore was over for dinner. The girls had other opinions.

"It's cold out there! And where will we get food?" Black Wolf cried.

"I'm sure you can steal something." Elizabeth waved her off.

"You didn't see how that turned out with the apple." Lone Star muttered.

"It's simply too dangerous. We promised Jack and the others that we'd-" Will tried to interject.

"Take care of us. We know. I don't think anyone has begun to consider that we could take care of ourselves. Our beloved Commodore isn't exactly looking for us to show up at a fancy to do like you're putting on here, so if we don't do anything colossally stupid, we can make it through the evening alive." She continued.

"Unfortunately, the chances of you not doing something colossally stupid are remarkably low." Michael murmured.

"Unless you want your father to find out about the illegally purchased animals that were in your room, I suggest you start taking our side." She gritted through a bright smile. Michael's face paled considerably underneath its perfect Caribbean tan.

"Really, Father, I think they might be better off with us. This way we can... keep an eye on them. We can stop them from doing something colossally stupid." He shot a glare at Lone Star with this last part. Lone Star glared right back; Mr. Cotton's parrot could've acted that better! But Will was- blissfully -clueless, and didn't notice his son's strained tone.

"I suppose there is some sense in that. There's no telling what the two of you might get up to alone. With that in mind, I expect you to be on your best behavior today. Try and stay home. The boys have to come back to the forge with me and finish that order of new sabers the Navy wanted."

"That's fair enough. Are we allowed in the kitchen, Will?" Black Wolf inquired.

"As long as there's something left for us, of course."

"Oh, we intend to make something for you. Something very special."

As they walked back out towards the forge, it occurred to Matt and Michael that they might've raised the stakes of this game just a little bit over their heads.

---Pirates---

James Norrington spent the better part of his eleventh year of life begging his mother to let him join the Royal Navy. How could a boy who grew up in Portsmouth, a city rife with the pageantry of the Admiralty and the tall tales of the foremast jacks, want anything else from life? But when she finally relented and he became a midshipman on the HMS Rose, James found himself laid low under a harsh captain, a harsher bosun, and a terrible case of seasickness. He discovered the terror of having his hammock cut from beneath him and ice water dumped on him in the middle of the winter for sleeping through his late night watch. Oh, and he spent the rest of that night shivering at the top of the mainmast without cloak or lantern.

James Norrington, Commodore if you please, had never been late for anything ever since. And because of that, he arrived at the Turner residence at the precise moment that the clock chimed eight.

"Damn those girls, where is the food?" Elizabeth Turner fairly shrieked. "William, you had better tell me you've found a way into the kitchen!"

"I installed the locks myself. They're impossible to pick for someone with twice my skill! Do you want me to break down the door?"

"If that's what it takes, yes! Commodore Norrington is standing at the door!"

Either because they heard Will shuffling around the parlor muttering about leverage or perhaps because they had an interesting sense of timing born by a life aboard a pirate ship under a very lax captain named Jack Sparrow, the girls opened the door and shoved out a cart bearing salad, several bottles of wine, a platter of various cheeses, and all the plates and cutlery they'd be needing for the night.

"You'll get the next course when it's time," Black Wolf called just before the lock slid home once more.

Elizabeth calmed instantly, smoothing down her dress and checking her hair in the looking glass just once more.

"I'll go and greet him. Will, you stay where you are. Matthew, Michael, take the food into the dining room and make sure everything is ready. God, why did all the servants pick tonight to take their monthly leave?"

"Perhaps because they knew you'd be absolutely impossible to deal with tonight," Matt muttered as he and his brother wheeled the cart towards the dining room.

Michael pulled on the elaborate queue his mother had plaited on both their heads and shot him a warning glance. Then he began to take the dishes off the rack and set them up in an endless circle around the table. He was very nearly asleep with boredom and exhaustion when Matt sucked in his breath in a rapid expression of alarm.

"Michael! Get over here!"

"It's only a salad, Matt. It won't eat you."

"Look!"

Michael peered into the bowl and gasped so suddenly it made him feel faint.

"They didn't!"

"Oh, they did."

"No, they didn't," Elizabeth rejoined tersely from the door. "Matthew, Michael, you were supposed to have the table set."

"They are assisting you? What fine young men. We could use your sort in the Navy, you know. An officer's life isn't an entirely bad one," Norrington smiled from his place behind Elizabeth. He seemed different, somehow, than the last time they saw him. He seemed... relaxed. The way a hunting cat is relaxed when it knows its prey has no way out.

"I'm afraid I couldn't do without them in the forge, unfortunately. Your press-gangs pick up so many men here in Port Royal that I've never been able to find an apprentice to stay on with me," Will's voice, by contrast, was almost audibly strained.

"I'm afraid those are simply the requirements of the Service, Mr. Turner," Norrington said crisply.

"Please, be seated. The boys can finish setting the table while we take our leisure," Elizabeth fluttered around the two men, convincing Will to sit at the far end of the table, where he'd have two other people between himself and Norrington, while she would sit directly opposite him.

"What are we going to do?" Michael hissed when he and Matt returned to the cart. "There are octopus eggs in that salad!"

"We could pick them out..."

"That could take forever! They would notice if we stood here for hours playing with the food!"

"What's taking you so long to bring our food, lads?" Will called to them.

"Oh, it's nothing," Matt covered coolly. "It's just that the girls- their cooking- it's-"

"It's like nothing we've ever seen before."

"Then by all means, bring it to the table," Norrington said. "I am always eager to try new dishes. It is too bad that my post keeps me in the Caribbean for so long. I do miss the spices of India. And who are these girls?"

"Relatives of a friend in England who are staying with us for now," Elizabeth said. While the pirates were in the kitchen- doing the devil only knew what -the Turners had agreed on a back story for them. "Our servants took the night off, and so they kindly offered to cook for us."

"Ah, are these the same girls I saw dining at your father's house? How very charming."

"I hope he remembers who they are suddenly," Michael hissed as they picked up the salad and the platter of cheese and set it on the table.

"You're right, I've never seen anything quite like this salad," Norrington said. "What are these small white things?"

"White grapes, from the Spanish colony of California. I'm afraid they might still taste a little salty- they had to preserved for the journey around Cape Horn -but they are quite the delicacy, I assure you," Matthew said before he rushed out the door with his brother, lugging the cart with them.

"I'm starving. Aren't we going to go back and share in the first course with them?" Michael asked once they were in the hallway outside of the kitchen and safely out of earshot.

"Are you mad?" Matt snorted. "I'm staying right here. I want to be the first one to see what comes out of that kitchen next."

---Pirates---

It turned out that the next thing to come out of said kitchen door was the girls themselves, arrayed in their finest clothing. Well, not their finest clothing- they'd apparently found time during their busy day of cooking to borrow from Elizabethís closet once more.

"What the hell were you thinking with those octopus eggs?" Michael asked in a whisper when Lone Star tried to breeze by him.

"I was thinking it would be a shame to waste such good food, so I put it to use once more."

"Was there anything else you found to use in the kitchen that we should know about? Any poison you happened to slip into our wine?"

"If I had, I wouldn't be telling, now would I?"

"Matt, I don't think we're eating tonight..."

The fact that two boys- two adolescent boys, no less -were refusing to eat at dinner that night already made for a stiff occasion. They refused to trust the fact that the girls continued to eat. Elizabeth spent half her time hissing at them to relax and the other half trying to provoke the Commodore into conversation. She was failing on both fronts. Then again, dinner had always been war where the Turners were concerned.

"Well, dear Commodore, you still have not told us why we are honored by your presence this evening."

"Do I need a pretext to pay a visit to old friends?"

"My wife was merely trying to make conversation, Commodore."

"William!"

Even the children froze at that. The tension went up several more notches in the room as the love triangle for so many years before seemed to bind the adults together. Norrington very carefully put down his fork and smoothed his napkin over his lap once more before he spoke.

"I have always doubted, Mr. Turner, your attachment to the complete and honest truth. I shall give it to you to the best of my abilities. If we forgo the pleasantries and come straight to the point, the so-called Deadly Trio has been seen in these waters for the first time in many years. I have come to inquire if you have any knowledge of their whereabouts. If you did, it would be your obligation- your duty -as loyal citizens of the Crown to inform me."

The tension in the room, so hot moments before, froze to ice in the veins of the two girls. They tried desperately not to look to Will. Their pillow was never a good liar. If his eyes met theirs, they would be doomed. Thankfully, he'd married a woman whose upbringing had raised her to casual lies.

"No, we have not. When the Deadly Trio went missing eighteen years ago we were rather busy raising our boys." She said it with just the right amount of ice- cool enough to sound as if she didn't know what he was talking about, and sharp enough to let him know he'd overstepped his bounds in asking.

For a moment, sorrow flickered across James Norrington's face. They all tended to forget that he'd loved Elizabeth Turner once.

"My apologies. I thought first to come to you."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Commodore."

"It would be better had my mistake not been made in such fine company. I do not believe I have even been introduced to these fine young ladies, and already I make a fool of myself."

"What horrible hosts we've been!" Matt gritted out. "Commodore Norrington, may I introduce Beatrice and Gertrude Burwell?"

The look in Lone Star'ís grey-blue eyes at being named Gertrude could've easily fried the octopus eggs in their salad. Black Wolfís bottomless black ones could've made even Freddie II think twice about attacking.

"I am charmed," Norrington said, standing and making a leg. "Have you been in Port Royal long?"

"Only a day or so." Lone Star took the reins. Her father Caylyn was a native of England, as were most of her crew, and so she spoke with an English accent. Black Wolf's voice had an oddly Spanish lilt, having spent all her life in the Caribbean along with the rest of her family.

"So you have recovered from the long journey, I take it?"

"We are quite accustomed to the sea, in fact. It didn't cause too much trouble."

"And why have you come here to Port Royal?"

Lone Star couldn't help stealing a glance at Michael, recognizing that they were trapped by whatever they'd already told the Commodore. Either they betrayed themselves, or they behaved.

"Their parents felt they might have a better chance of finding a husband on the sugar plantations here than they did in England." Michael said smoothly.

The gallows had never looked to beautiful.

"Hmm, and instead they end up in a blacksmith's shop."

Elizabeth stiffened. "Girls, is dessert coming?"

"Oh yes," Lone Star beamed. "We quite slaved over dessert."

"Perhaps we should assist you," Michael cried, standing so fast his chair nearly fell. "I wouldn't want you to overexert yourself."

"I was just about to ask you for your help, Mr. Turner," She smiled. "The bucket we churned the ice cream in is quite heavy."

"Ice cream? What a wonderful treat." Norrington tried to smile.

"Indeed it is," Lone Star whispered to Michael as they walked. "Indeed it is."

---Pirates---

The Commodore was still a fountain of praise when they finally escorted him out of the door.

"Truly, I have never tasted an ice cream as wonderful as yours. You must tell my galley's cook how it is made before I leave from my cruise."

"Are you leaving soon?"

"Two days from now. I leave for the docks at dawn tomorrow to begin preparations. I'm afraid this must be my formal leave taking."

The typical words of good-bye- the typical regrets that he was leaving. Black Wolf and Lone Star could feel themselves slowly relaxing.

"I do hope that when I return these fine young ladies will have found the husbands they are seeking. Best of luck to both of you."

And then he did it. He took them each by the hand. And then he kissed their hands.

The moment the door was closed, two pirate girls ran screaming for the boiling water in the kitchen. After they'd scrubbed, scraped, and sautéed their hands clean- the boys stopped them halfway through that one -they calmed down enough to speak coherently.

"What was in that ice cream, by the way, Beatrice?" Matthew asked Black Wolf sweetly.

"Eel and seaweed." She responded blithely. "The water is still hot if you want to clean your tongue."

"I could think of better ways to clean it." Michael smiled. He wisely ran away when Lone Star reached for the frying pan.

"I'm just happy Norrington is leaving," Will fairly growled, entering the kitchen. "I don't ever want to sit down to dinner with that man again."

"Maybe we could give him a proper sendoff," Matt mused.

The girls eyed him carefully, but decided it was far too late to be dealing with boys. They dragged themselves up the stairs, barely got out of their clothes, and collapsed into bed. Cooking was harder than they'd assumed, especially when they were cooking for all three of their worst enemies.

---Pirates---

After such a trying day, the girls should've been allowed to sleep late. It was their sovereign right. Then again, it was always their sovereign right. No one ever seemed to pay attention to that minor detail.

"Good morning, my little chefs!" Michael crowed, opening the shutters in their room wide to let the thin light of the predawn shift in. Even if that wasn't enough, the sound of the shutters slamming into the sides of the building was.

"Who died?" Lone Star mumbled, stirring under her covers.

"It's more a matter of who's about to die," Black Wolf growled.

"Don't worry, Miss Wolfe, your knight in shining armor is waiting downstairs. I'm not leaving until you're both up and out of bed."

"I'm not getting up until you leave," Lone Star's voice was still muffled by her nest of comforters.

"Why ever not, Miss Starre?"

"Because I was too damn lazy to put my nightclothes on last night, and while I greatly enjoy the sight of your bare chest I don't think it's your turn to see mine quite yet."

Michael's face turned seven shades of red- his mouth opened and closed more times than they could count- and then he left the room, muttering something about waiting outside until they were ready. Lone Star neatly rolled back her covers and stepped onto the bare wood floor, fully clothed.

"I knew it would work. He's just about as gullible as Will."

"I'm sure you're still a little disappointed he didn't stay for the show," Black Wolf snorted. Lone Star flung several pillows and a boot at her, then ran away before she could retaliate.

Both girls had donned their regular clothes the night before, expecting the boys to do something like this, and were ready to leave within moments. They dawdled upstairs anyway, practicing their swordplay to wake up their cold muscles, just to make them wait a little longer. When they did join them at last, they found them waiting impatiently in the entryway of the house with several cans, brushes, and a bottle of perfume.

"Are you ready?" Matt asked, sounding a little irritated. Michael was busily trying not to look at Lone Star like he was still imagining her without her clothes on.

"Yes, we're just missing one thing: our directions. Where are you taking us?"

"Did you ever intend to tell us about the eggs in the salad? Or the seaweed and eel in the ice cream?"

No response.

"Then you have no right to ask us what your next dare is. Here, you'll each need one of these." Matt gave them each two cans and a brush. As they put the Turner house to their stern, Black Wolf carefully lifted one can and breathed in.

"It's paint, Lone Star. And my other one smells like paste."

"Both mine are paint, I think. But what could they want us to do with these?"

"You'll see." Matt called.

"That's what they all say, but I'm usually not seeing. I'm usually running away screaming." Lone Star sighed.

Port Royal's streets were all but dead in those hours between the closing of the taverns and the start of the work day. Everyone was seeking a few brief hours of sleep before they had to begin living once more- everyone but two pirates and two blacksmiths, who trudged through the February chill with a single-minded purpose towards the wealthier quarters of town. Whenever they reached a fork in the road, Matthew and Michael would pause and discuss something under their breath, and then choose a direction. They knew where they wanted to be, but not quite how to get there.

Black Wolf and Lone Star weren't quite sure what level of fear was appropriate at this point. The cans of paint were dragging down on their arms and they were becoming desperately hungry. Just when they were considering mutiny- wouldn't the boys look so nice in a fresh coat of paint, pasted to a nearby wall? -Matt turned around and announced that they'd reached their destination.

Their destination was a rather inauspicious building compared to the other mansions sprawling around it. It was a squarish two-story house at the end of a road, bound on its left by a cliff that looked down on the harbor, where a large ship flying the Union Jack was swarming with activity. The fort wasn't very far from it either. As they absorbed this information, Lone Star and Black Wolf began to realize just where they were.

"Does this- does this house belong to who I think it does?" Lone Star gulped.

"Yes. This is the residence of Commodore James Norrington."

"Are you daft? Maybe we can get away with being strangers when we're dressed up, but the moment he sees us like this he's going to know exactly who we are!' Black Wolf hissed. "We have to get out of here before he comes out!"

"Don't you remember what he said last night at dinner?" Matt asked. "He left early this morning to begin preparations for his little cruise on the Interceptor. We are quite alone, I assure you. But just to make you feel more comfortable, Michael and I will stand watch while you go inside and complete your dare."

"Which is?"

"We have with us several cans of paint in the colors pink, black and white. In addition, we have a large bottle of perfume and a can of paste. We will enter the house with you, find the Commodore's room, and leave these materials at your disposal. The rest is up to you."

It was almost a dream come true. Except when they were walking up the stairs through the stale, loveless house. Then it was a nightmare.

"We could hang for this, you know." Lone Star whispered as they searched the rooms on the upper floor for Norrington's bedroom.

"No, you couldn't," Michael said softly. "Not on my watch."

As Lone Star was thrust into the room Black Wolf had discovered and left with nothing but her best friend and several cans of paint, she smiled. She believed the damn whelp.

---Pirates---

"They've been in there for a while. Shouldn't we go and check on them?"

"You're the one that told her she had nothing to fear. Shouldn't you keep watching out for her?"

Michael glared at his older brother. "I said them."

"Maybe, but you were thinking about her."

Michael lowered his eyes and kicked a loose cobblestone off the cliff. "Well, you were thinking about her." Matt had no reply to that. "I'm just worried now. Lone Star had a point. If they're caught, Norrington will have their heads on a plate."

"We won't let that happen. We'll look out for them."

"I'm beginning to think this might become a lifelong occupation."

"Would that really be so bad?"

Not long after Matt said those wistful words, they noticed something appearing out of the side of the house, where a British flag normally flew. It had disappeared some time ago. Now, in its stead, a pair of men's underwear flew off the pole, painted to resemble the grinning Jolly Roger.

"It might not be too bad, but it certainly won't be too easy," Michael sighed.

Moments later, they were sprinting up the stairs. They met with two pirate girls in the hall, as nonchalant as they always were when they had won.

"Good morning, boys. Should you like to see our Sistine Chapel?" Lone Star beamed.

They made it to the room before the girls did, and had to hold themselves back from falling on the floor with laughter.

The Commodore's house had the plain feeling of a building used only when necessary and only by one man; every wall was white, the furniture had a thin layer of dust. The only decorations were the brass candelabras and the occasional chandelier to light his way. His room was now a bright spot of shame in the rest of the dull abode.

Walls that had once been white were splashed with pink at every opportunity. The white paint had gone into painting a skull at every opportunity. The largest one was on the ceiling, leering down at Commodore Norrington's bed. The smell of drying paint had been masked by the copious amounts of perfume, which, as they explained, they had sprayed all over the paper the Commodore used for official correspondence. They'd also taken the liberty of spraying it over every article of clothing in the sea chest he'd conveniently left at the foot of his bed- which was now also painted pink.

"And you turned his underwear into a pirate flag?" Matt asked dubiously, craning his neck out the window.

"I was rather disappointed actually. I expected we'd find something more damning going through his drawers. Whips, chains, maybe even a-"

"Lone Star!"

"What? The man has a permanent stick up his arse! He's gotta get off somehow."

"Let's leave now before Miss Starre informs us of any more of her opinions on the Commodore's nocturnal activities," Michael sighed.

"Oh, stop being so offended. No son of Will Turner could possibly be a monk. Just let us finish pasting these shoes to the floor."

Of course, halfway through this process, they heard the sound of the front door opening.

They seized all the cans and bolted down the stairs and towards the back door. They froze with their backs against it in time to watch the elderly man who'd entered walk up the stairs muttering about the Commodore always forgetting his sea chest. The moment they knew he was far enough up the stairs that he wouldn't hear them, they turned to bolt down the short hallway that led to the back door.

Only one obstacle stood in the way- a small cherry wood table with a white vase and two flowers in it, the sole spot of color in the whole house. Black Wolf, Matt and Lone Star sidestepped it with an effortless grace. Michael turned to look for a chase just as he passed it, caught his foot on the leg, fell, and knocked the vase over as he did.

Lone Star was already out the door when she heard the sound of porcelain shattering. Without pausing to think, she turned around and sprinted back to where Michael lay on the ground, looking around like he'd just woken up, a vase broken over his head. She pulled him to his feet and didn't let go of his hand until they were well away from the Commodore's house and nearly caught up with the others.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"Just my pride." He managed to smile, feeling the growing lump on his head. "I never would've expected a pirate to come back for me."

"Aye, and you shouldn't. I broke a rule of the Pirate's Code that your father and mother know very well."

"And what's that?"

"Who falls behind is left behind. So, don't be telling the others that I went back for you." She turned and jogged away, Michael staring after her and hardly knowing what to say. When she was almost caught up with the others, she turned to face him again. "Well, Mr. Turner, are you going to keep up or what?"

Michael smiled and ran after her.

---------------  
Thank you to OniyuriGaaru for reviewing. You are amazing and we always look forward towards your reviews.

I hoep everyone enjoys its long people! I see a relationship forming but will Lone Star and Michael see it? What will the challenges be for the whelps by the two pirates? Until next time!  
-Silverwolf of the Night


	5. Dish Best served Cold

Chapter 5  
Dish Best served Cold

After the crazy morning of making the Commodore's room 'pretty', Lone Star looked longly at Black Wolf who was watching the sea.

"How much longer are we going to stare at the bloody sea?!" Lone Star remarked.

"Have some patience my dear Star and you will see why we seat and watch the sea." Black Wolf said with a grin. Unknown to Lone Star, Black Wolf was thinking up so things to get back at the Turner boys but even about that she wondered about the Deadly Trio. Black Wolf knew something was up never before had Hank left her behind on land for longer than two days and that was only in Tortuga. A grunt was heard beside her and Black Wolf laughed.

"Black Wolf I'm hungry!!!! Can we please go raid the Turner's kitchen now!"

"Why should we when its coming to us by horse." Black Wolf smiled looking down on the path to where the boys were coming up on. 

"Wha-? Ho-?"Lone star said starring at the path.

"OH please like you don't like how young Mr. Michael Turner is bring you food." Black Wolf said watching her friend for the blush.

Poor Black Wolf was not expecting the lung from her though. "You say nothing Wolf."

Taking by surprise, Black Wolf left it for food had arrived. Sitting and happily eating the sandwiches that the boys made (after they took a bite) the girls smiled to one another.

"So young whelps I believe it is your turn to prove yourselfs to us." Lone Star smirked at Michael.

Of course he took the bait, "What do we have to sword fight? Steal something? That should be easy."

Matt stayed quiet hoping to be forgotten in this conversation.

"Oh those are for the newbes but since you two think you are so strong just be ready for anything." Lone Star said then taking a bite out of her apple and finally understood why Black Wolf loved to watch the sea.

---Pirates---

As the group walked back towards the Turner's home Lone Star turned when she saw a huge peacock feather. She knew what her challenge was going to be for 'the' Turner boy. The girls kept walking not at all shocked by Caylyn's outfit of the day. It never seemed to surprise them on what he was going to wear next.

"Hello Lone Star! I thought I heard you and Black Wolf. " Turning to face the girls.

"Are you back for good or are we leaving?" Lone Star asked looking at her father. She did not notice the look that Michael gave her about the leaving part, he was going to say something until his brother nudge him in the ribs and shook his head no.

"No, I'm afraid not. I still have business around the Caribbean and back at home. Is everything ok?"

"Why do you ask that Caylyn?" Black Wolf asked innocently.

"I saw a pink pirate flag hanging from the fort and Black Wolf you should know better not to do something like that." Caylyn replied as they walked into his room and him taking his hat off to look at the pirate in question. "You are suppose to show Lone Star on how to behave not by doing stupid stuff!"

Black Wolf could only stare. Of course she got in trouble but Lone Star was the 'innocent one.' "I'm sorry Captain Starre, I had to regain some of my honor make."

"Well next time not here! We are all lucky that the Commodore is not here right now. I think he's off trying to get Jack but he'll be safe. Now I'm going to take a nap." As he ushered the girls out and closing the door. "Black Wolf don't do anything stupid or I might just tell your father."

---Pirates---

"I hate you Arlen."

"And why is that Liash? Cause you get blamed for everything even when it was me?" Lone Star smirked at Liash who was sitting across on a bench.

"Are you going to do it?"

"Yep. Just have to find him."

Unknown to the whelps they walked in to find the girls sitting and talking to one another.

"Just the person I need." Lone Star got up and pulled Michael into the other room. Matt looked questionably at Black Wolf.

"I can't tell you and you don't want to know." Black Wolf replied as the two came back into the room. Michael looked between terrified and shocked along with fear looking at Lone Star.

"Do I have to?" He whispered back to her.

"Yep. Makes you want to change the things you made us do huh." Lone Star replied looking at Michael. "Well go on, go do it. He's in that room right there and we will be right waiting."

Michael slowly entered the room in question. He could not believe that Arlen wanted him dead. He knew if he lived he would go to church every day and thank god. Checking to make sure that Captain Caylyn was indeed sleeping, Michael softly made his way to the item in question. Pulling out his knife Michael reached for it and then dropped to the ground as Caylyn rolled over in his bed. That was a little to close for his comfort. Michael finally went to work on the item. When he was finished he throw them all around the room and bolted out of the room. True to Lone Star's word they were all there waiting and watching. With a smirk of his own Michael gave a piece to Lone Star before sitting.

"So you actually did it then?"

"Yep."

"Wait! what did he do!" Matt asked looking for answers.

"You will find out in about fifteen seconds." Black Wolf replied picking up her cards to start another game with him.

BANG! The door flew open to show Caylyn. Expecting the wrath of him, the two boys were beyond shock. Here in front of them stood one of the most feared captains and he was crying!

Caylyn had tears down his face and was holding something in this hands. He looked to see the group and cried harder.

"Father, what's wrong?" Lone Star asked him.

"Someone... cut... up ... my.. HAT!" More tears started to fall as he dropped his hands to show the pieces that were left. Only a couple were of the feather the rest was leather. The group had their shocked looks well at least Matt did.

"It's okay dad. We can go get you a new one." Lone Star confronted him. "Why don't you go get some rum in the kitchen."

Nodding his head, Caylyn walked slowly until Elizabeth came into his path. Looking form him to the pieces on the ground Lizzie took him to the kitchen while nodding her head as he told the story about that hat and his favorite feather.

Matt looked at his brother, "You shredded Captain Caylyn's HAT! Did you not listen to what dad said about Captain Jack and his hat!"

Laughter was the only reply that he got. The boys starred at the girls. "That was amazing! Do you know how long I wanted to do that! Lone Star that was amazing congrats!"

Matt shock his head. If this was his brother's then he was scared of what Black Wolf would think for his.

---Pirates---

That evenings dinner was only a little awkward as Caylyn told everybody the story about his hat. The Turner boys could not understand how the girls were so at ease with the way the captain acted until Black Wolf said something.

"Caylyn it's not as bad as the time when your favorite outfit seemed to disappear."

Silence asked her back. All Turners had a confused face but Black Wolf saw Lone Star to keep her laughter in.

"You know the elf costumes, valentines, and of course your favorite bright green Leprechaun outfit."

Lone Star fell out of her chair in a fit of laughter. Captain Caylyn just glared at Black Wolf.

"You will find a new hat by the time you wake up because of silly dream you had. Then you will come and show it off. Give it a month or two and that hat will either disappear or vanished." Black Wolf finish leaning back in her chair with a smirk.

Caylyn looked at her then smiled. Black Wolf did not like that smile at all. "You Liash Black Wolf are turning into so much like your father Captain Hank. I know both of you hate that idea but I have to say its very cute." Caylyn whipping a tea away.

Looking at her food, Liash looked at Will, "I'm not really hungry anymore. I'll see everyone in the morning."

Arlen looked hopelessly at her food and back to Black Wolf. "I guess-"

"Stay. Eat. I'll just, you know be doing something." Black Wolf said smiling at Lone Star. Unknown to her Matt seemed to melt at her smile and wish he was at the receiving end of that smile. "I know how much you love dinner. Night." As Black Wolf walked out.

The boys looked at Lone Star as she watched Black Wolf leave.

"Ms. Star are you ok?" Michael Turner asked her with concern.

"Yes I'm fine and so is she." Then turning back to her dinner after a quick glance towards the door that Liash left.

---Pirates---

Liash claimed the outside of the mansion til she reached the roof. One reason to stay in shape when she had to race the crew up the to the crews nest. The other to ponder on what Caylyn had said. It was a know fact that Captain and daughter of the Wolf clan did not get along at all. Some days even the crew would hide when the fighting and yelling would start. Liash sighed that's when she really envied Arlen. Her father loved and would do anything in his power to keep her safe. Captain Hank would probably won't care if she died during the storm as long as the sails were put away.

Someone crept up behind her and sat down. Not even turning she put her head down.

"So you climb things to get away?"

"No, Mr. Matt Turner. I climb to hide and think. How did you find me before Arlen?" Liash asked him.

Laughter was heard, "That's because I told him where to find you."

Turning Liash saw Arlen and they both smiled at each other.

"Thanks Star."

"Not a big deal my dear Wolf." As Arlen sat on Liash's left.

Li smiled as she leaned her head on Matt, she could get use to having him around in times of need.

"Li about what my father-"

"Who cares Arlen. Its the truth and plus your father thinks I was the one with the hat."

The three of the watched the moon move over the sea until they saw a ship gliding in. Then a voice from the heavens reached the ears.

"If you three could come down now that would be great. Matt Turner your mom is terrified of you being up there!"

As they looked down to see Will looking at them. "Girls you can stay up there if you like since Captain Hank just got back."

"But father why-"

"NOW, Matt! You can bring them blankets or their coats but you have to come inside and sleep. I do not want your mom on me."

"Oh, I think you do want her on you, William Turner."

Will pretended not to hear.

Matt nodded tiredly as he slipped down a rope by the side of the house. "Night Ms. Star. Ms. Wolf."

As they both waved to him as he went down.

"You two need anything?" Will asked them.

"Naw, we are good its not to cold." Arlen replied before getting next to Liash for warmth.

"You better?"

"Ya."

"You still going to make him do it?"

"Of course. I feel only a little bad but that's it."

Arlen looked at Li. It always shocked her when Li acted so much like her father but let it go. "He has the worst one yet. He won't get killed right?"

Laughter was heard. "Heavens no. I'll get blamed like I always do. Go to sleep Star."

"Night Wolf."

They both feel asleep not knowing they were being watch by Will.

---Pirates---

"LIASH BLACK WOLF GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!"

"I'm up! I hate it when he does that to wake you up and wakes me up too!" Arlen grumbled.

"Sorry Arlen. I'll see you down there." As Black Wolf got up and went down the side to come face to face with Captain Hank Wolf.

"Follow me." Was all he said.

As they left Michael and Matt went next to Arlen. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea but I do know its breakfast time." As she grabbed them.

"Here." Captain Hank said putting something in her hand. "We found them awhile ago but Jack forgot to give them to you."

"Umm, thanks." Black Wolf said looking at the books.

"They're your journals that we never found when you two disappear. Thought you two would like them."

"Thanks." Silence. "Breakfast is being served if you want some."

"Sounds like a great idea and then a nap and back to the sea."

As the two wolf members entered true to what Black Wolf said the night before Caylyn had a nice bigger hat.

"Dear lord. Caylyn what's with the new hat." Hank asked when sitting down.

"Someone-"

"On second thought I donít want to know." Hank replied.

Breakfast was much better than dinner the night before as both captains left to go take a nap since they were both going to be leaving later that day. Again leaving the girls behind on land.

The four walked up towards where Hank was his afternoon nap. Matt looked worried as he followed the group. He did not notice when Arlen and his brother stop not until Liash turned to look him in the eye.

"Here is your challenge you can pick two things either..."

---Pirates---

"What does he have to do?" Michael asked Lone Star as he sat across from her.

"You will find out soon enough young Turner."

"Why does Li stay by the door?"

Arlen looked up at him, "Since when have you started to call her Li?"

Michael looked weirdly at her. "I guess now why?"

"Just wondering. Be careful saying that around her with the crew. Sure they know her name but if other pirates knew our true names we would be killed even faster."

Michael looked and smiled. _That will never happen for I'll be there to stop them._ "You have my honor I will never tell."

"Turner's are known for keeping their word don't break it." Lone Star said then went back to playing her game.

---Pirates---

Matt slowly crept through the room. He knew he liked Black Wolf and all but what on earth made her mad at him to do this dare. The scorpion wasn't that bad. Really. Even if it did make her realize that sheíd eaten a beloved pet. Surely that was all water under the bridge now. Surely.

Then, as he neared the sleeping captain, he realized that she wasn't angry at him. Revenge is a dish best served cold.

He'd been given an option, at least, unlike Michael. He could either steal Hank's sword, or the locket he wore concealed around his neck at all times. He hadn't really understood why he was given a choice until now. After all, Michael had been told only to go for the throat, Caylyn's most prized possession. Now he realized that going for the throat with Hank could easily mean getting his own throat ripped out.

Hank slept the way he lived the rest of his life - with a Spartan purposefulness. He slept on his back, no trace of comfort, with his hands folded over his chest and a dagger at his hip. The sword in question was leaned against the bedpost, within the reach of his hand. It would be terribly easy to seize the sword and run out the door towards Li, his honor redeemed. Which was exactly why he didn't do it.

Instead he moved even closer, close enough to smell the seawater still clinging to his clothes. He could just spy a thin silver chain coiled around the captain's neck, but the locket itself was buried under his clothes. Could he get it out without waking him?

Well, his father had stolen a key from Davy Jones. And Hank didn't even have a beard. And he was doing it for Black Wolf.

He had to wait a moment for his hands to stop shaking, but then he was ready. He edged his hand forward and plucked at the delicate silver chain, pulling it away from its wearer's skin. He eased it up until he felt the weight of the locket and saw it moving the cloth of Hank's shirt. Thankfully, the chain wasn't long - the locket probably rested right over Hank's heart when it hadn't shifted in his sleep. He would be able to get it out and go.

"Why do you want the locket so much?" He'd asked. "Don't you already know what's inside?"

"No," She said quietly. "I don't."

It made him feel sorry for her, that her father could keep such a secret. It didn't matter whether or not he was entitled to it - and it was only a locket, after all - his daughter should've mattered more.

Just as the locket in question was about to come free of the shirt, the head of the father in question lolled onto its side and fixed him with an unwavering stare.

A scream that wasn't quite manly and wasn't quite girly pierced the stillness of the Turner house. Lone Star, Black Wolf, and Michael looked up simultaneously from their card game in time to see Matt come bolting out of Hankís room, his eyes so wide they seemed ready to burst out of his skull.

"Matt... was that YOU screaming?" Michael hissed.

"You go in there! You see it!"

"Oh, it can't have been that bad - whatever IT is." Michael rolled his eyes. "I shall return in but a moment, ladies."

Lone Star and Black Wolf smirked at each other, and invited Matt to pick up Michaelís hand and play with them. Moments later, another scream that wasn't quite manly and wasn't quite girly pierced the silence and traveled towards them at alarming speed.

"Did you - Did you - have you ever seen - ?"

"Yes, Mr. Turner. We do live with him, you know." Lone Star drawled. "Care to join us in a hand?"

"Wait," Black Wolf says. "That screaming is going to wake up Hank. He's going to want to know what happened. And then he's going to reach for his sword - "

Without stopping to think about it anymore, Black Wolf dropped her cards and sprinted out of the room. Taking advantage of her absence, Lone Star leaned forward and glanced at her hand.

"Damn," She muttered.

"Pirate," Michael said accusingly.

"Damn straight," She beamed, and began switching her cards with Black Wolf's.

Black Wolf was off to commit some piracy of her own. She darted into Hank's room and saw the telltale signs that he was about to wake up. Without stopping to think, she seized his sword and began backing towards the door.

"Liash?" He called, his voice gruff with anger and sleep. "What are you doing?"

"Sir," She said. "I have no idea."

With that, she bolted. She made it back to the room where the others were waiting before Hank was even out of bed. Everyone watched with eyebrows raised as she looked for a place to hide the stolen sword.

"Give it here," Matt said. "I was supposed to steal it anyway. I'm the one to blame."

"Oh, don't be noble." Black Wolf quipped.

"This coming from the one who's being noble."

There was no time to muse on the point. Hank had caught up. In lieu of a more traditional weapon, he had a boot in his hand.

"What on earth is going on in this house?" He growled. "And why were the girls screaming?"

Lone Star and Black Wolf turned red with the effort of not laughing. Matt and Michael turned red with shame.

"Oh, nothing," Black Wolf said, hoping that if she kept eye contact with her father he wouldn't notice the sword in her hands. "We were just... playing cards."

"And I won!" Lone Star crowed.

"Not quite, Miss Starre," Michael smiled, revealing his hand. She glanced at it and sighed.

"I hate you. I never win at cards."

"Really, you should see how drunk she gets," Black Wolf snorted, picking up her own hand and glancing it over. Her eyes instantly narrowed in Lone Starís direction. "Lone Star..."

"What marvelous feat has my precious baby accomplished this time?" Caylyn crooned, sauntering in. He had clearly received a more restful nap than his fellow captain.

"She stole cards from my daughter. As usual." Hank grumbled.

"Bravo! Stealing from another pirate is certainly very difficult!"

"I have a feeling she did it while the other pirate wasn't even in the room."

"Honestly, Hank. You don't have to be so sore because my daughter beat yours again," Caylyn sniffed. "Someone obviously didn't get enough sleep today."

Wordlessly, Hank raised his boot, threw it at Caylyn, knocked Caylyn's new hat onto the ground and crushed it beneath twenty years of accumulated dirt.

As another scream that was most definitely not manly and most definitely girly resounded through the Turner house, the four teenagers made their quiet getaway. They moved through the crowded streets of Port Royal. They'd already reached the cliffs overlooking the sea when Black Wolf realized that she still held her father's sword in her hand.

"I'll take that," Said a quiet voice from somewhere behind her. She turned and saw Matt waiting at her elbow.

"Thanks," She said, handing him the sword and watching Lone Star and Michael gravitate towards the cliffís edge, arguing once more about the various clouds in the sky. "I wouldn't be terribly surprised if one or both of them went over."

"I wouldn't be terribly surprised if they went over and lived to tell the tale," Matt mused. "We pirates are made of sterner stuff than people guess."

"'We' pirates?" Black Wolf gave Matt a small smile. "My dear Matthew, it is strictly forbidden for any member of the Turner family to acknowledge his piracy. What would your father say?"

"I'm not so worried about my father as yours. How could you have lived with him for so long?"

Black Wolf looked away in shame towards the sea, and wished she was the one in danger of going over.

"It's been worse before. You just get used to it. I'm fine, really. I've got Lone Star and Jack and Gibbs and Anamaria. I don't care about my father."

"And me," He said. "You've got me."

Black Wolf blushed and mumbled, "No one can protect me."

"I never said I would," Matt replied mildly. "But I'll still be there."

There was nothing more and nothing less that they could offer each other then, and so they said nothing. They watched Lone Star and Michael argue, gesturing at various clouds. At one point Michael looked down from the heavens and said something through a smile to the pirate lass. She promptly narrowed her grey-blue eyes and shoved him, but pulled him back before he ever got close to the edge. He smiled and rested his hand for a fleeting instant on her shoulder to regain his balance. She smiled back, the failing sunlight outlining them in gold.

"I propose a truce," Matt said. "Michael and I drew up the terms for it last night, and we have come to lay it at your feet."

"Oh really," Black Wolf said, simultaneously relieved and disappointed that the conversation had become lighthearted again. "And what are your terms, Mr. Turner?"

"Hostilities shall cease after this day. Each side has proved its valor and its merit. To seal our everylasting fellowship and to make amends for any damage, suffering, or pain we may have caused, my brother and I will escort you to a certain party tomorrow." Matt grinned. "Are these terms of surrender agreeable to you, Miss Wolfe?"

"Does this mean another date?" She asked warily.

"Only if you want," Matt sounded almost shy. He tilted his head down and watched her through his eyelashes.

"Sure," Black Wolf said. "I wouldn't mind."

Before the silence could get too awkward between them, a fourth scream shattered the day. This one was most definitely feminine, and intentionally so. They'd turned just in time to watch Michael dangling Lone Star dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. She was curled up in the smallest ball possible, her fingernails already making dents in his skin. They'd hear enough dirty jokes about it later to last a lifetime.

"And I'm sure we'll have to twist their arms to get them to go," Matt sighed.

"Oh, give them five minutes alone with the idea and it'll turn into another dare," Black Wolf smirked. "Just don't tell Lone Star it's a party. The devil only knows what sort of a costume she'll come up with for us."

"This should be interesting," Matt laughed. He then turned so that he and Black Wolf were facing each other head on for the first time. "Truce?" He extended his hand.

"Truce," She agreed, and took his hand. They held on for only a moment, but it was a moment longer than they should've. Nervous laughter followed - they went to prevent Michael and Lone Star from killing each other - and then they walked back down from the cliffs towards the Turner's house, never knowing that Black Wolf too was screaming inside.  
----------------  
Thank you to everyone that has reviewed.

To impgirl- I promise everything about what you asked will be answered in the chapters to come. Pirates honor.

To OniyuriGaaru- I have to say you are amazing sine you have been with us the longest! I hope you like this chapter.

To everyone else thanks for reading and please if you have the time a review would be greta but I understand if you can't since we all have busy lives these days.

Ta! -Silverwolf of the Night


	6. Takes Two

Chapter Six  
Takes Two

The next night was to be the best of their lives, if you listened to Lone Star. It was going to be a stupid party, if you listened to Black Wolf.

"How much fun could it be? It isn't even a pirate party!"

"Oh, from what yon Mr. Turner said about being a pirate, there should be enough pirate between the two of them to pick a decent enough party," Lone Star replied, taking another bite of her apple and nodding towards the whirl of silver nearby them.

The boys were practicing their swordplay. Of course, they weren't exactly paying attention to the effectiveness of their parries or the placement of their feet. The fact that the boys had elected to practice shirtless again took up too much of their brainpower for that.

"Girls, stop eating those apples," Elizabeth admonished as she came outside. Looking a little peeved, the girls turned and offered her their half-eaten ones. "Well, you can have those two," She sighed. "But I need all the ones we have left. I'm going to make an apple pie this week."

"Really?" Lone Star brightened. "Just for us?"

"Yes, just for you," Elizabeth smiled. "So don't eat any more of them."

"Lizzie can cook?" Black Wolf muttered as Mrs. Will Turner walked away.

"Maybe I should wait to be excited about the pie until we find out." Lone Star agreed.

"Aye, and you should make sure she doesn't hear you trying to figure it out until after tonight," Matt called, sauntering over. He leaned an arm across Black Wolf's shoulders and leaned over to take a bite from her apple where it rested in her hand. Noticing the way it made the pirate girl's breath catch in her throat and her eyes widen, Michael moved to do the same to Lone Star.

"Don't even think about it," She said, holding a hand up. "You're all sweaty. I can't believe Li is letting Matt touch her."

"Aye, I am all sweaty. Just the way you like to make me." Michael grinned.

"You know, there is something to be said for all the esteem Jack places in eunuchs," Lone Star smiled her sweetest smile. "Apple?"

Meanwhile, Matt had moved away from Black Wolf and she had subsequently recovered her ability to think rationally - or what passed for rationally in her world.

"Why do we need to be nice to Lizzie about her cooking today?"

"Well, you're going to need to borrow some of her clothes again, aren't you? For the party tonight?"

"Actually," Lone Star interrupted, holding her apple as far as it could get from Michael. "Since our father's left again yesterday and Will is gone on business too, we were thinking we could wear our own clothes."

"We?" Black Wolf asked incredulously. "I don't remember discussing clothes!"

"Oh, we did. You were just asleep, that's all. And you said you wanted to go dressed up as a sea turtle. So either you go with my recommendations, or you go as a sea turtle." Lone Star snorted. She was so amused by this memory that she failed to protect her apple, and Michael snuck up behind her and took a bite, his hand wrapped around her wrist to hold it steady.

"Or you could just go naked." He said, chewing thoughtfully.

"Hey!" Lone Star cried. "I thought I was the one you made innuendoes about, not her!"

"I'm flexible," He shrugged. "Jealous?"

"How could anyone be jealous of someone so blasé?" Matt's voice was strangely cold, and Michael withdrew after stealing another bite of Lone Star's apple.

"Well, if you two are quite done menacing our apples, we must be off," Lone Star said. "We need to get this clothing situation sorted out. After all, it isn't going to be easy finding a turtle shell big enough to fit Black Wolf."

After much 'persuasion,' Black Wolf gave up her dream of becoming a turtle. After much persuasion, she still wasn't so sure she trusted Lone Star to make their costumes without supervision.

"What is that knife for?"

"Cutting things."

"Cutting what?"

"...cloth."

"Arlen Starre you are NOT taking any more cloth out of these costumes!"

"I promise, this is the last bit. It just needs to hang a little lower here..."

Black Wolf was surprised at Lone Star's creative abilities. She'd been expecting to show up at the party in nothing but strips of cloth covering a few key areas.

"So this is where the Caylyn in you comes out?"

"Shut up," Lone Star growled. "I can't help it if I was chained to his chair while he made all our costumes."

"And that would be where the kinkiness in you comes from."

"Shut up and try it on!"

Once more, Black Wolf was surprised. Her costume was the perfect balance between boyish and flirty. It showed just enough skin to entice without making her feel uncomfortable and exposed. She chose to wear some of her nicer black pants and shined her boots to go with them. The top had been Lone Star's creation - she'd cut off the bottom few inches of the shirt and laced a string through it so it was tight around her waist, revealing her tanned stomach, then cut out the back until just about her hips. She slit the sleeves from bicep to wrist and then sewed them up again at elbow and wrist so that they billowed easily. She slit the front of the shirt too, but not too far.

"It's not like you have anything to show off anyway," Lone Star reasoned.

"If it helps you sleep at night, my dear. Now let me see yours."

Black Wolf had been wincing when Lone Star entered the room, but she relaxed perceptibly when she realized that her friend hadn't chosen to take Michael up on his offer and bare all at the party. Her costume was certainly much less conservative than Black Wolf's, though; the back was entirely gone, replaced with an interlacing series of straps. She'd cut out the neck of the blouse so that its sleeves fell off her shoulders. To hold the blouse up, Lone Star had stitched a necklace of blue beads to the neckline and clasped them around her neck. She wore a long brown skirt below that, but she'd slit it up to the middle of her thigh on both legs. Below that were flat sandals that laced all the way up to her knees.

"Very nice," Black Wolf said approvingly.

"Thank you," Lone Star preened. She glanced swiftly out the window and saw that the afternoon was getting on. They were to meet the boys in their room at sunset. There was just enough time. "So let's move on to hair and our paints."

"Noooo..."

"Oh, stop it. You know you love getting all pretty as long as you don't have to do it yourself."

There was always so much kohl on any given ship of the Deadly Trio that Lone Star had only to open her pack and dump it out and find a pot of it concealed at the bottom. Knowing how well it made her friend's dark eyes pop out, she chose to use what was left on her. She begged and pleaded to be allowed to use a little lip rouge - it would make your eyes pop out so much more!

"I don't WANT my eyes popping out! What sane person wants their eyes to pop out?"

Lone Star was forced to retreat from that front and move on to the subject of Black Wolf's appropriately black hair. She approached her the way she'd approached a cornered tiger, talking soothingly and combing her hair with extra care. When she decided she was no longer in imminent danger of having her hand gnawed off, she went ahead and twisted Black Wolf's hair into two sections, joined them with a ribbon, and slid it through a small hole between the two sections and Black Wolfís hair.

"Perfect!" No sooner than Lone Star had cried this, Black Wolf bolted from her chair.

"Can I go see?" She asked cautiously.

"Only if you swear to like it!"

"I swear," Black Wolf muttered. It was a good thing she was such a liar.

Black Wolf was really going to have to start giving Lone Star more credit. She knew what she was doing with this whole dressing up thing. By the time Black Wolf had returned to their room, Lone Star was ready too. She'd taken her thick locks and twisted them into a complicated knot at the nape of her neck and inserted an elegant black comb decorated with jewels into the knot to hold it. Her cheeks were dusted with rouge, as were her lips, and sheíd highlighted her grey blue eyes with some silvery paint and a touch of kohl.

"Well?" She asked, turning.

"My opinion in this matter is about that of a sea turtle's, but I'll hazard a guess and say that you look beautiful."

"The same to you, my most beloved and adorable sea turtle. The same to you."

They played a game of cards together waiting for the sun to sink lower. It seemed like a moment later that they were knocking on the boy's doors, their clothes covered by leather jackets. They wanted to reserve the surprise of their new outfits for the party - and they wanted to preserve their lives from the Turner matriarch still waiting downstairs. The boys had no such reservations.

The first person they noticed was Matt, not only because he'd answered the door but also because he was dressed all in black. His boots and pants all but blended into one; after that Black Wolf was confronted with the fact that his shirt was completely open, from neck to waist. Over that he wore a black vest, which he hadn't bothered to button. His normally dark hair was all but black with water; he'd clearly just cleaned up.

"Come in, ladies," He gave a little bow. "Don't worry, Michael is decent. As decent as he gets."

For once, Michael was wearing more decent than his brother (in fact, when Matt walked into Michael's room five minutes before, the first thing Michael had cried was "You're wearing more clothes than me!"). His white shirt was slit down to his stomach, but there it stopped. His tan pants were a little tighter than normal, but not enough to be a temptation to Lone Star. His long hair was loose over his shoulders. The most interesting facet of his outfit was the royal blue sash tied around his hips; it hung down to his thigh, where Lone Star could just glimpse a silver star embroidered onto the rich silk.

"Are we ready to run the gauntlet and get out of here? The party's already started, so we can be fashionably late." Michael said. For once he had nothing to say about the fact that Lone Star couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"I'm ready," She remembered to say after a moment. "Black Wolf?"

The other pirate's only response was to snort and nod.

"Then let's be off," Matt said briskly. It was perfectly normal for him to lay his hand on her elbow and guide her out of the room. She hated herself for the strange little flip her heart did at his touch.

"Don't even think about it," Lone Star said, holding her head high and proud. She hated herself the instant she said it.

In response, Michael let his hand touch the small of her back, the lightest of touches, and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Too late. I've been thinking about it all day."

Now it was her turn to shiver.

They nearly made it out the door without being spotted, but as they reached for the doorknob, Lizzie, with a mother's instinct, appeared from the sitting room.

"Are you ready to go to the party?"

"She knows about the party?" Black Wolf hissed to Matt, drawing her coat even closer around herself.

"Of course I know about the party. I'm the one that told the boys about it," Elizabeth scoffed, stepping over to brush some imaginary flecks of dust off her boys' shoulders. "I can hardly believe these are my little babies." She sighed.

Lone Star snickered at the blush flushing the whelps' faces. She was all too used to such treatment from her father.

"Well, your precious babies are instants from being unfashionably late, so I suggest you let us go."

"Very well," She sighed. "Although I had hoped to see the girls' outfits..."

"No, no, no," Black Wolf cried. "That's okay. You know how we are for being late. If it's an instant past fashionable, we might as well not show up at all. Ta, Lizzie!"

With that, they were out in the cool February night. They looked to the boys for directions and once more they were given the opportunity to touch as they were guided in the direction of the more fashionable part of Port Royal.

"The party is this way?" Black Wolf asked skeptically.

"This is the way we're taking you, isn't it?"

"Well, you could be intending to slit our throats and throw us in an - "

Matt silenced her with a finger on her lips. He smelled like a recent bath, but underneath that was the familiar scent of saltwater and the unique scent she'd caught before.

"Stop thinking that way. We're here for a good time, and this is where we're going to find it."

Nonetheless, Black Wolf sent Lone Star her trademark 'I-told-you-so' look. If they were going to a party in the good part of town, not only were they going to be drastically underdressed, they were also going to be stranded in a room of snobby rich kids. Lone Star pretended not to notice her - either that or she was earnestly listening to the story Michael was whispering in her ear.

"Are you going to talk to me normally at all this evening?" Lone Star laughed when his story about the last party they attended here was done.

"I can't help it," Michael said, raising his voice a little. "Did you put perfume on?"

"Yes," Lone Star said, blushing under her makeup.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have chosen to make yourself smell so beautiful."

For once, there was no mockery or innuendo in his voice. Lone Star felt strangely set off kilter, like she'd spent years at sea and was standing on solid ground again.

"Sweet misery, you caused me," She murmured.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing," She said quickly. "Just an old song."

Michael had no time to press further, because they'd reached the party. Darkness had barely fallen and already they could smell the alcohol on the air. Bushes were already giggling and shaking. The music had started, and they entered a brightly lit hall to the sound of an Irish sounding air.

"Your coat, ma'am?" An abused looking butler asked. His wig had already been knocked askew and some had left the red imprint of lips on his powdered cheek.

"Of course," Lone Star murmured. Now that it came to it, she was nervous. What if he didn't approve? What if she made a fool of herself?

Well, there was nothing to do but bite the bullet. She undid all the buttons and slid it off, looking directly at the butler as she handed it to him so she wouldn't have to meet Michael's eyes. She studied his boots for a moment before he stepped closer and tipped her face up. She wasn't a very short girl, but she'd never realized how tall he was until now. It didn't make her feel threatened like it usually did. It made her feel safe, somehow.

"You're beautiful." Was all he said. "And I think I'll die if I don't dance with you."

"Just keep your hands where they belong," She quipped, her instinct to be cruel to him kicking in.

"Of course," He said with absolute seriousness, leading her onto the floor.

"I'm not sure if I like this Michael better," She mumbled as they took up their position near the other couples. The string quartet opposite of the one that had just played was sifting through their music and no one had begun to dance yet.

"Well too bad," He laughed. "This is what you get!"

As they began to dance, Lone Star decided that wasn't too bad.

Nearby, Black Wolf and Matt were smiling at the two fools on the dance floor.

"I wonder if they've realized it yet," Matt smiled.

"I will be forced to rate Lone Star as stupider than our ship if she hasn't realized by the end of the night that the boy is crazy for her." Black Wolf sighed.

"Shall we join them?"

"In insanity or in dancing?"

"Both," His smile grew a little softer as he held out his hand. There was clearly no room for refusal.

After that the night faded to a pleasant blur. The two opposing quartets - one of Irish origin and the other Spanish - battled for control of the dance floor, alternating between lively jigs, Spanish airs, and more traditional fare. The girls had less experience than their partners, but that wasn't much of a problem. Their feet were quick from years of swordplay and their partners were excellent teachers. Mostly because the moment they looked into those dark brown eyes, they just nodded and smiled and did whatever they were told.

Surprisingly, their clothes were some of the most modest. Apparently these rich kids that Black Wolf had feared stiff were better at letting loose than the pirates. Unfortunately, they weren't quite as good at holding their drink as the pirates were.

It was the Spanish quartet's turn to serenade the audience when it happened. They departed from the quicker dances they'd been playing and began a lazy, sensual beat that anyone could recognize as belonging to a tango. The air filled with an irresistible electricity.

"I take it you know how to tango?" Michael asked smoothly.

"Do you?" Lone Star challenged.

"Well, I know we'll have to get closer."

The hand that had been perpetually on the small of her back all evening drew her closer, so that she felt the heat of his body through his clothes. A strange surge of fear flooded her. She'd never been so close to anyone before. She glanced over at Black Wolf, who'd never been far from her all evening, and saw that she was having issues of her own. Matt had chosen to take the white shirt underneath his vest off for this dance. He was now wearing only the vest, which he hadn't even bothered to close. Black Wolf sought Lone Star's eyes at the same time. And then they realized that they were both in trouble.

"Well?" Michael asked, drawing her back to the moment.

Lone Star arched her back and turned her head to the side, giving him the perfect view of her neck and the elegant knot of hair at the nape. Without saying a world, she'd challenged him - and offered him everything as a prize.

It was, of course, a dance of male aggression. All the girls had to do was keep one step ahead, one step too far to be caught. Black Wolf and Lone Star passed each other once and they scarcely recognized each other's faces - they were transformed into whatever it was the dance had wanted them to be, by the sheer willpower of their partners. It was almost frightening.

The music slowed into violin solo and Lone Star felt herself leaning backwards, face to face with Michael once more. On instinct she lifted a leg and wrapped it around his waist to keep herself steady; it was only natural that one of his hands touch her thigh to hold her there. Her hair was slipping out of its knot, and his was shading her face. The terror flared again, and she realized that all the innuendoes they made were just that - innuendoes. They had no idea of the depth of what they were talking about.

The last sustained note faded and as the beat resumed its reign over the room, Michael slowly brought Lone Star back up. He seemed on the verge of saying something when a lace-covered hand touched his shoulder and slid down his arm.

"Oh, hell," Black Wolf whispered, seeing the kind of girl that was walking up to Michael from where she was.

"I do believe that the rest of this dance belongs to me," The girl said. At a glance all Lone Star could see of her was her black bodice, also covered in lace and cut two inches too low, and dark rimmed eyes.

"Roxanne," Michael said a little coolly. "What a surprise."

"A surprise? I threw this party," She had a low, throaty laugh. The sort of laugh that belonged in brothels in Tortuga, not at a party in Port Royal. Lone Star could already feel her hackles rising.

"Ah. So I remember."

"You are such a Turner," Lone Star muttered. Roxanne heard and narrowed her cat-like eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, but I'm here now. Why don't you send this poor creature to whatever gutter you dragged her out of and dance with your real partner."

At this point Black Wolf and Matt had worked their way through the crowd quickly forming around the trio. Lone Star caught sight of them and carefully knocked Roxanne's hand off of Michael's arm.

"Sorry, but he's already with his real partner. And I didn't come out of any gutter. I came straight from the depths of the sea."

A low hum ran through the crowd and Roxanne sensed that she'd been threatened. She looked for a way to defend herself - and seized on Matt.

"Well, that's the good thing about the Turners," She said, frankly looking him up and down. "There's always two of them around."

Now it was Black Wolf's time to raise her hackles. In one swift motion, she bent and drew the dagger she'd hidden in her boot.

"Too bad both of them already have partners. Find your own."

At the same time, Lone Star broke away from Michael and with a whirl of skirts produced the knife she'd strapped to the inside of her thigh.

The hum in the crowd grew louder; Roxanne looked around and found no easy out this time. Instead she charged Lone Star, snatched her knife, and slashed down at Black Wolf's arm. She stepped back and suffered nothing worse than a torn sleeve; but on her back swing, she drove the hilt of her knife into Roxanne's nose, shattering forever its delicate beauty.

The crowd surged inward towards the screaming girl. Lone Star retrieved her knife and Michael seized her, ushering her away from the other angry boys they'd seen waiting on Roxanne earlier.

"Time to go!" Michael and Matt said at once.

"You're your father's sons," Black Wolf sighed.

"How did you hide those knives?" Michael asked when they were out in the streets, the sounds of the party fast fading behind them. They ducked into an alley, afraid of pursuit, and took a moment to catch their breath.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," The girls sighed.

"You know, I could almost say that your Jack Sparrow's daughters," Matt smiled.

"I don't know whether or not to be insulted," Black Wolf shuddered.

Lone Star had walked a little farther than the others and now she leaned against the wall, her head back. The electricity of the tango still filled the air, and Michael was drawn to her like a magnet.

"You okay?" He had to resist the urge to add 'love' at the end. My God, he'd known this girl for nine days! Where did this surge of tenderness come from?

"The little bitch got my hand when she stole my knife," Lone Star snorted.

"Let me see."

"No, really, it's okay-"

Her words were in vain; his hands were already on his. The cut was shallow, and in a month there wouldn't even be a scar to tell the tale. He turned her hand over and kissed her knuckles, like a gentleman would a lady. She'd never been a lady before. Then he took her hand in his.

"Wait, my hand's all bloody-" She tried to say, but his fingers were in her hair, loosening the last of it so it fell in soft waves over her shoulder. Then he leaned in and, without any hesitation, kissed her.

"Whatever you do, don't look over your shoulder," Black Wolf murmured to Matt.

"Wha-? Oh." He smiled softly. "Well, I suppose Lone Star is smarter than your ships."

"Aye, that she is," Black Wolf smiled. "Come on. I think we're walking home alone."

They walked out of the alleyway and into the cool night, anything but alone.

---------

Sorry this has taken forever. I hope everyone enjoys this. Any comments, questions, or just say 'hi' you have the power! Some good news, PIRATES is almost here in 29 days!!!!

Silverwolf 


	7. A Slice of Propriety

Chapter Seven  
A Slice of Propriety

Elizabeth had always been prone to vivid dreams. She lived in a perpetually light sleep, waking with the smallest sounds. It was useful when the boys were little; she would hear the tiny noises they made just before they cried and sweep them from their cradles before they woke all of Port Royal.

In true form, her husband was her polar opposite. It wouldnít surprise her if he slept through another siege. Of course, that was extremely frustrating when Elizabeth woke with something on her mind and found him dead to the world.

This was one of those days.

It was close to dawn; the air was beginning to warm. Elizabeth sat up in bed with their warm comforters pooled around her waist, feeling her skin prickle. Will was visible only as a tuft of dark hair prodding out of the blankets, splayed across the pillow. She smoothed the hairs back to reveal a familiar forehead and closed eyes. How could she disturb that sleeping perfection?

Like this.

"Will!" She hissed, shaking him. "William Turner! Wake up!"

The only answer she got was a sleepy grunt. That was about as good as it was going to get.

"Something happened last night. Did you see how Matt and Li came in so much earlier than Michael and Arlen?" No response. She sighed. "Of course. You were already asleep."

"Like right now," He mumbled into the pillow.

Elizabeth slapped his shoulder lightly, making him whimper and snuggle further down into the covers.

"Will, stop being such a child. This is important. Have you noticed how things have progressed since the girls came?"

More incoherent mumbling.

"Well, something was going on last week, starting with that day at the beach. And I remember what you were telling me about the spare table in the boys room and that incident with the Commodore's room..." She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I think those children hate each other!"

This time Will had enough sense to lift his head, so that Elizabeth heard the words: "Then why are you so worried?"

"Because it's clear that they're in love! Our boys are in love!"

Now Will's mumblings turned into one long groan. He pulled the covers all the way over his head.

"Not with each other, William. With the girls!" She paused thoughtfully. "I'm going to bake them that pie today!" She decided. Food was the best way to observe relationships - who shared, who withheld, who squabbled... Food would provide the necessary proof of her theory.

Light crept through the crack in their drapes, falling across the bed. Another day to begin - life was always marching forward, as inevitable and restless as the sea.

"I'd always wondered if this would happen," She mused. "It seems meant to be this way. As if it was all going to work out in the end."

This time, her answer was a loud, deep snore. Elizabeth felt a soft smile steal across her face, she gently pushed on Will's shoulder and persuaded him to roll onto his side. The snoring stopped, and she nestled herself against his chest.

"I suppose all I could hope for them is that it works out as well as it did for us," She smiled. "I love you, Will."

She was already dead to the world when Will's eyes opened and his lips pressed a kiss into her forehead.

"I love you too, Lizzie," He whispered, and stayed awake to watch over her as she slept.

Black Wolf didn't wait up for Lone Star that night on purpose. She knew that the younger pirate would be utterly insufferable. She'd just hoped that Arlen would work her excitement out with the stars before she woke.

Was she ever wrong. She couldn't even smell breakfast yet when Lone Star bounced into her bed and cuddled up to her.

"Go 'way," She mumbled.

"You didn't wait up for me!" Lone Star pouted. "I was there when you came home from your first date with Matt..."

"Well, I'm not rabid, like you. Get off!"

For once, Lone Star wasn't the least bit peeved at being evicted from Black Wolf's bed. Instead she flopped back down onto her own bed with a sappy sigh. Black Wolf resisted the urge to gag.

"Michael's a bastard," She mused.

"...considering we were all but present at his conceiving, I should think that we both know Will and Lizzie were married when he was born."

"Not that kind of bastard! The annoying kind!" She sighed again, this time in exasperation. "After we - "

"Should I get earplugs?"

"Black Wolf!" There was finally a note of hurt in Lone Star's voice.

"Just kidding, Star," Black Wolf sat up, wincing at the cold air, to meet Lone Star's eyes. "Keep going."

"Well, we turned around and you two lovebirds were gone, and then Michael bandaged my hand - " She held up her right hand and Black Wolf glimpsed a strip of shirt wrapped several times around the cut, which she assumed was either going to stay on forever or be encased in gold when she did take it off. "And we were walking home along the harbor, and the boy had the nerve to pretend to push me off the pier!"

"Well, did he at least kiss you afterwards, the cad?"

"No. I wouldn't let him," She didn't sigh so much as force all the air in her lungs out of her mouth, a sound of exasperation. "He's amazing, Black Wolf."

"I'll bet, Lone Star," She couldn't help but smile. "Now... can I go back to bed?" A pillow sailed across the room, landing square on her face. "I'll take that as a yes."

But long after Lone Star had lapsed back into a blissful stupor, Black Wolf lay awake. It was funny to think that Lone Star had gotten here before her, though in the back of her mind she'd known somehow that it would turn out this way. Lone Star was the first one to start looking at boys, to sit up and realize that she was a woman and she had power over them. The devil only knew how hard it would be to watch over her, to keep her from getting hurt. Black Wolf wouldn't have time for any romance of her own.

It made her sadder than she'd imagined. Matthew Turner was an amazing bastard too.

----Pirates---

Breakfast was more opulent than usual, which was odd, considering that the Turners' cook was on maternity leave and Elizabeth was cooking all their meals, which should've meant that they were back to hard tack and gruel. Instead the matriarch of the house had cooked up delicious eggs, spicy sausages, and warm toast with a variety of marmalades for their enjoyment.

"What's all this for?" Lone Star asked, agog, when they came down.

"Who cares!" Black Wolf cried, shooting into her seat and already eating.

"Haven't you heard?" Elizabeth said, appearing from the kitchen with a towel in her hands, oddly domestic. "The boys talked a friend of ours into letting the four of you borrow his horses and go out for a ride. We thought that might be a treat, since you spend so much time at sea. And I'll have that apple pie waiting for you when you return!" She sounded a little too happy about the last; the girls wondered if they still had to be nice about her cooking today.

In reality, her cooking left little to be desired. Anything was better than what Gibbs slopped together at sea - although at this Black Wolf just whimpered something about Freddie under her breath. They were saved from explaining THAT particular incident by the arrival of the other two teenagers, who looked equally ravenous at the sight of such wonderful fare.

All four were too engrossed in their food to notice that its chef hovered at the door between the kitchen and the dining room rather than attending to the pie she was supposed to be making. They didn't see the quiet triumph in her eyes when Michael passed Lone Star her favorite marmalade, although she'd only just begun to look for it. Her triumph grew into an open grin when she saw how their hands brushed as they passed the jar, and how they both smiled and lowered their eyes in embarrassment.

"I told you food would work, Will," Elizabeth said when her husband found his way to the kitchen. "And my pie will flush everything out for sure. You'll see. By tonight we'll know exactly how the affairs of this household stand."

All Will could do was give her a bemused grin; he knew all too well not to stand in her way. "I'm off to the forge," Was all he said, kissing her forehead once more.

Once breakfast was done Elizabeth retreated to the rear, resisting the urge to rush them out of the house and off onto their grand adventure. She knew too well that after a meal such as that the boys would require at least half an hour of redolent lounging before they were ready to consider anything more strenuous than breathing. Like clockwork, they were out of the house at eleven. She returned to the kitchen and settled in for her siege.

----Pirates---

Her quarry was utterly oblivious to any such danger as an apple pie. It was walking up the road towards the house and stables of the friend she had mentioned, through many of the same streets they'd used the night previous. The atmosphere was more strained between them now than it had before - at least it was between Michael and Lone Star. They walked a stiff distance apart, just far enough to seem like strangers, though every two minutes or so Michael would send Lone Star a baleful glance. Black Wolf could've killed her friend for being so haughty. Give the boy a chance!

The stables drew closer and closer, and still they hadn't spoken a word. Matt and Black Wolf exchanged glances of their own and were about to do something about that when the youngest Turner finally snapped.

"I wasn't really going to throw you in!" Michael blurted. "I was just playing!"

"Well, how was I to know that?" Lone Star cried, rounding on him.

"Don't you know how to swim?"

"How were you to know that I did?"

"I'm sorry!" He threw up his hands. When Lone Star crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, clearly expecting more, he relaxed and dropped his voice. "I'm sorry I scared you. The truth is I just wanted another excuse to put my arms around you."

"And that would be our cue," Black Wolf mumbled, ushering Matt in the direction of the stables.

The horses raised their heads from their morning feed when the two teenagers strolled in, but they didn't seem to perturbed by this intrusion. They were soon back at eating again. There was a note pinned to the nearby wall, which Matt read aloud; the four horses they should use were at the very end of the aisle, and all that the owner asked was that they were home alive before dark.

"And we were going to sacrifice them to the heathen gods," Matt sighed, folding the note and putting it in his pocket. "Shall we wait for our lovers to return or shall we pick our horses first?"

"We can wait," Black Wolf shrugged, leaning against the nearest stall, hoping against hope that Matt would remain on his side of the aisle. Naturally, he didn't. Mere moments had passed and he was leaning on the wall at her side, a breath away.

"Do you think this is going to indicate a general pattern?" He laughed after a moment. "Fighting and making up, and us standing by to make sure neither gets hurt?"

"You're forgetting that Lone Star and I will only be here for four more days. After that we're leaving on our yearly trip to Singapore. We'll be gone for months."

Matt didn't say anything to this at first. He drummed his hands on the wall, making a nearby horse snort in annoyance, and kept his eyes on his shoes.

"Maybe it's better we don't think about the future too much," Black Wolf said softly. "Maybe they're only giving themselves a way to get hurt."

"Maybe," Matt said, but it sounded more like a warning than an agreement.

Black Wolf was spared the effort of figuring out what he meant by the arrival of their wards, hand in hand, their cheeks rosy with laughter and fresh air.

"Well, I'm ready for a ride," Lone Star said. She sounded a little out of breath. "Are we allowed any of the horses, or are four set aside?"

"Ours are over here," Black Wolf replied, leading the way to the back of the stable, if only so she could get more space from Matt.

"Wait for us," He called anyway. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Black Wolf paused and turned back to him. "What makes you say that?"

"You grew up at sea. I highly doubt that horses were your main mode of transportation," Matt said dryly. "Here, let us help."

Lone Star and Black Wolf shared incredulous glances, then shrugged and let the boys do what they wanted. They groomed and saddled all four horses, then led them one at a time out into the courtyard. Very seriously, they explained how to mount and how to guide the horses, how to change their pace and control them if they got scared.

"Alright, I think they're ready," Matt said, hopping down off the black stallion Black Wolf had claimed as her own. "Are you sure you want this one? That gelding would be much easier to control."

"I'll be fine," She insisted. Without thinking, she took his hand for support as she mounted. She gathered the reins in her hands and saw a similar tableau playing out with Lone Star and Michael, but with much more smiling. "Ready, Lone Star?"

"Ready!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Michael called. "Wait for us. We need to lead you."

Black Wolf rolled her eyes and waited for Lone Star to pull her chestnut mare up alongside her.

"Do they really think we've never ridden before?"

"Apparently so. Shall we show them otherwise?" Lone Star flicked her reins back and forth, lighting touching her horse's flanks and making her snort and start forward. Black Wolf grinned and put her heels into her stallion in response.

By the time the boys had mounted, the girls were already gone.

They exploded through the first ranks of foliage onto a path cutting through the island vegetation. This was the backwater region of Port Royal, the place to find fugitive slaves and subsistence farmers. They'd never been here before; every second was filled with the expectation of discovery. The foliage finally dropped away from their left, revealing the Caribbean in all her glory, shining underneath the clear sunlight.

They could hear the boys calling them, but only faintly; their head start was more than enough to keep them just out of sight, just beyond the next hill. After a few more minutes of riding, the landscape flattened out and the trail turned into a proper road scarred with the ruts of carriages. The girls slowed their horses, realizing they couldnít hear the boys anymore; they spied a clear pool from which they might drink and pulled their horses to a stop beside it, hobbling their feet and then relaxing on the hillside above the pool.

The road rose over another hill ahead of them, and so when they heard the sound of wheels squeaking angrily along it they assumed a heavy wagon was coming their way. They waited idly for it to pass; but when they saw the mast of a ship coming over the crest of the hill, they had to do a doubletake.

"Lone Star... do you see...?"

"Yes!"

The mast of a ship was coming over the hill.

They'd seen their share of strange things - Krakens, skeleton pirates, Jack in priest's clothing - but this one was definitely near the top of the list. They both stood, thinking that they should probably be worried. Very, very worried.

The shape of a tubby, barrel-like one-masted ship soon stuck its proud prow over the lip of the hill. It wobbled there for a minute, torn between sliding backwards and rocketing forwards. The latter seemed imminent when suddenly a patched canvas sail was unfurled from the single mast and a man leapt forward onto the bow with a vicious cry. Then came the rocketing.

The girls watched bug-eyed as the ship went shooting down the steep hill, its wheels squealing in alarm. The man on the bow, no longer preoccupied with convincing his ungainly vessel to advance, noticed their stare and dropped the anchor, tearing a gash in the earth at least two hundred meters long. He came to a perfect stop before them and leaned over the railing.

"What are you staring at?"

They looked him up and down; he couldn't be much older than they were. He wore clothes befitting a pirate and even flew a Jolly Roger from his mast. The sword and pistols at his hips looked real enough. Their alarm didn't lessen.

"I was sort of hoping you could tell us," Black Wolf uttered, sliding a bit behind Lone Star. Just in case.

"Haven't you heard of me?" He cried.

Dubious stares.

"I'm the Land Pirate! Scourge of carriages! Terror of Port Royal! You must've heard of me!"

"...unfortunately, we're real pirates. We live on a real ship and go after real booty like honest, unlawful folk."

"Who says I'm not a real pirate just because looking at water makes me seasick?"

"Sorry I said anything!" Lone Star raised her hands in defense, and noticed that Black Wolf was hiding out behind her. "Hey..."

"Not a real pirate... how dare they!" He muttered to himself, moving about his ship and adjusting various things.

He did know what he was about; so maybe he was a real pirate after all. Just one whose ship happened to have wheels. Lone Star was on the verge of apologizing to him when they heard the distant rumble of wheels.

"A carriage!" The Land Pirate cried. "I must be off, ladies. Try not to cry over me too long. I'll be back with gold and jewels for you soon enough!"

With a flourishing bow, he raised his anchor and set his sail again and waited for the boat to move. When nothing happened, he gave them a sheepish smile.

"Could I get a little push in return for that gold and those jewels?"

Laughing, the girls ran behind his ship and pushed it until it began to roll and the wind caught the sail. They watched as the ship creaked angrily along until it was steered deftly into a group of trees. The carriage rolled by them not long after that, bringing with it the unmistakable smell of too much wine and too much perfume. They couldn't help but laugh again when the carriage passed the grove of trees and then found itself being chased by a ship on wheels.

They watched the chase too, until it was out of sight. Then their horses raised their ears and nickered, hearing hoof beats. Moments later, the boys caught up.

"Are you hurt?" Michael cried in a panic. "We thought you'd lost control of the horses!"

"Did you really think we'd never been riding before? We have our own stables back home!" Lone Star laugh. She saw Michael's face fall and softened her smile. "But I'm glad you were so concerned."

"And what about you, Mr. Turner?" Black Wolf asked Matt. He shrugged and smirked at her.

"I knew you'd be okay."

"Thanks for the overwhelming vote of confidence."

"Any time, my dear Miss Wolfe."

Her blush was sudden and unfamiliar at being called 'my dear,' although Lone Star used the endearment all the time. She hid it by bending down and taking off her horse's hobbles.

"Well, now that you've caught up, let's go."

They rode through more of the countryside than Black Wolf and Lone Star had ever thought existed. They saw vast plantations they'd only imagined. The only thing that kept them from seeing the whole of Jamaica was the powerful growling in their stomach by mid-afternoon. They'd stopped at the house of some family friends for a snack, but it was time for something more substantial. By the time they'd put the horses back in their stalls and walked back to the Turner's house, they were certain they were going to die of starvation.

That made the scent of apple pie all the more alluring.

"Out, out, out!" Elizabeth Turner cried when they swarmed in like the pirates they were, bent on menacing her fresh apple pie. "I said out, Michael Turner!"

She snatched up a nearby rolling pin and slapped him on the hand when he reached out for the whipped cream she'd just made. The distraction gave the girls just long enough to snag a taste for themselves. She gave them dirty looks and shook the rolling pin at them too.

"Don't think I'm above using this on you, too! Now go into the parlor and wait until I'm good and ready to serve you this pie!"

Will, who was also hovering in the kitchen, shook his head in bewilderment at his wife.

"Elizabeth, darling, I thought the point was to let them eat the pie so you could discover more of their alleged relationships."

Elizabeth paused in taking a taste from her own whipped cream and smiled at her husband in a way he'd become all too familiar with. She got another daub of whipped cream on her fingers and walked slowly over to him.

"Have you learned nothing from Jack Sparrow, love?" She said, carefully licking the cream off. "I'm waiting for the opportune moment."

Will narrowed his eyes and gripped both sides of her waist, making her squeal and try to wriggle away.

"Keep acting like that, love, and your opportune moment will have to wait a little longer."

"William," She chastised. "Not with the children present!"

Said children weren't even aware of their parent's antics. Said children happened to be holed up in the parlor, pacing like caged tigers and waiting for their food. No one was in the good mood that had surrounded them in the countryside. Which was why it happened.

Lone Star, who never did well with not having something she wanted, was the least happy of all of them. Michael, hovering just over her shoulder, had no idea of what to do with her.

"Do you want me to go and ask Mother if she's ready? Maybe I could get a piece of pie just for you - "

"It's fine, really," She said a little snappishly.

Michael recoiled from her acidic tone; Lone Star sighed but said nothing to apologize. She went on sulking and waiting for her food instead.

Elizabeth entered with every nerve on fire. It was a sensation remarkably akin to the way she felt in those last few moments before she walked down the aisle to - finally - become Mrs. William Turner. Of course, the children didn't notice the extra color in her cheeks - which was as much Mr. William Turner's fault as it was excitement. They zeroed in on the fresh pie she held in her hands.

"Don't all leap up at once. This is going to be done in a very orderly fashion," She said sternly.

"Orderly, my ass," Black Wolf mumbled.

"And for that, Miss Wolfe, you are going to the back of the line. Off with you!"

Keeping her mouth shut this time, Black Wolf did as she was told. Matt and Michael jostled for the lead, which resulted in their disqualification. For once, Lone Star was patient enough to actually get what she wanted.

Her weapons thus distributed amongst the enemies, Elizabeth Turner retreated from the parlor to the door just outside, and waited.

Lone Star was the first to get her slice and the first to finish it. When the last of the cinnamon delight was licked from her fingers, the lingering scent of delicious dessert led her to eye the remaining slices a little too closely. Hard lessons had taught her to think twice about stealing such a prize from Black Wolf. Matthew she knew she had no leverage with. But Michael...?

She added a sway to her hips when she walked over to him, but his senses were already on alert. He saw her walk and her pout and immediately inched his pie out of her reach.

"No."

"Just like that? You won't even hear my case?"

"Oh, so you're the only one who's allowed to feel a little mean?"

Lone Star bit her lip and recognized that she was caught in her own trap.

"Then won't you let me kiss you to make up for it?" She said, leaning towards him. For a moment, Michael's angriness faded. Then he rallied his forces and turned away.

"No."

"Just like that? Again? You do me no justice. Just one little kiss?" She went to stand behind him now, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Please?"

The fact that they didn't hear Elizabeth's stifled squeal was a testament to how absorbed the teenagers were in their food. Moments later, the full-grown woman was running into the yard to find her husband.

"Will! I was right!"

"What?" He grunted, halfway through practicing with his sword.

"Stop waving that around. This is more important. I was right about the children! I gave them the pie, and Lone Star finished first and she wanted more, so she tried to beg it out of Michael but he's mad at her so he wouldn't give it to her, so she asked if she could kiss him to make up for it!" She sighed. "It's so perfect! But if only they weren't fighting..."

Will heaved a sigh and leaned his sword against the side of the building.

"I suppose I shall have to see this for myself."

As Mr. William Turner went to check on the operation himself, his offspring and his erstwhile sleeping-mate were concocting plans of their own.

"I hear five shillings talking to you," Matt Turner said to Liash Wolfe, his voice low. She knew he was flirting. She knew flirting could also be defined as sending a drunk man into the powder room with a burning candle. It was just as tempting.

"And what are they saying?"

"They're saying that our lovebirds over there will stop fighting in the next two minutes."

"I hear those five shillings, and I agree with them."

"Are you so certain?" Matt jingled the change in his hand. "I'm hearing closer to five, Miss Wolfe. My brother isn't so easy."

"I think he must've cut off one of your ears while you were training, because I'm still hearing two, Mr. Turner."

"Very well," He sighed, putting the coins down on the table before them. "But it'll cost you."

Will's reconnaissance mission was finished precisely one and a half minutes after this conversation took place.

----Pirates---

He poked his head around the door just in time to see his younger son lean in to kiss the younger pirate. He darted away, the sound of Black Wolf's laughter and money changing hands filling his ears.

"Somehow, I don't think you have to worry about them fighting anymore," Will said, his cheeks blooming with color, when he returned to Elizabeth.

"What do you mean? What did you see?"

"Lizzie, darling, would you have enjoyed it if your father sent servants to spy on us while we were courting? Would you want him discussing us behind our backs?"

"He _did_ send servants to spy on us. It's called good parenting, sweetheart."

While Will grappled with the realization that his father-in-law had probably heard of the number of times he and Elizabeth kissed before they were married - and these were no polite pecks either - his wife sailed past him, intent on completing her mission. When she reached the parlor, she was disappointed to see that Lone Star and Michael were in fact behaving with perfectly well, cuddled on the couch without an untoward thought between them.

To her greater disappointment, Matt and Black Wolf were completely neutral towards one another as they sat and played chess; well, perhaps not completely neutral. Every so often, while Black Wolf was contemplating her next move, Matt would steal a glance at her, his eyes filled with more than impatience.

She cursed mentally. This would require some more food.

----Pirates---

General Elizabeth Turner's latest plan of attack didn't fare so well. In fact, it rather blew up in her face.

She cooked the best dinner she knew, incorporating each of the adolescent's favorite foods. She carefully placed them so that each adolescent would be certain to sit in front of their favorite dish, and next to their possible beau. She bid them to dress up nicely, this being Sunday after all. She fully expected to have the full and complete truth out of them before they retired to the parlor for the evening.

Instead, the adolescents slouched in after she called for them three times, still wearing the clothes they'd gone riding in, and sat down wherever they damn well pleased. Which happened to be with girls on one side of the table and boys on the other.

They refused to speak beyond what was required to ask for a dish to be passed. They eyed each other sullenly. They made moats in their potatoes for lettuce ships to sail down on a river of gravy. General Elizabeth Turner was at a complete loss. What had happened in the hour between when she last saw them in the parlor and when she called them for dinner?

The adolescents left the table early, muttering something about being tired from the ride, leaving Elizabeth and her husband alone.

"What just happened here?"

Will shook his head, laughing, and began to clear the dishes. She shot him a look far deadlier than any Aztec curse and rose in a swirl of skirts, intending to follow her marks and obtain an answer for herself. She didn't have to go far. She reached the doorway only to find said adolescents waiting there, bright smiles on their faces.

"What just happened here, dear Mistress Turner, is you were soundly beaten," Lone Star smiled. "We're pirates. Did you honestly think we wouldn't notice we were being conned?" Elizabeth gaped. Lone Star just laughed. "But thank you for the food in any case."

With that, she and Michael walked away hand in hand. Matt and Black Wolf followed, shaking their heads. They walked close together, but without touching. Elizabeth sighed, and headed back into the dining room, where Will was waiting.

"So your plan was foiled?" He asked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," She sulked. "I'd rather hoped I would do a better job at this than my father did. I certainly have more experience with... piracy in general than he ever did."

"That, my dearest Lizzie," He said, rising and putting his arms around your waist. "Is why it's called good parenting. It makes us forget all our senses."

General Elizabeth Turner smiled and kissed her husband, and retired gracefully from the field of glory.

----Pirates---

Black Wolf waited impatiently in her room for Lone Star to return until her candle burned itself out. She and Matt had both agreed they were too tired from the day's exertions to continue their game of chess - or she'd thought Matt agreed. He didn't seem terribly happy about the turn of events. There was a spark of hurt in his eyes when he walked away.

She sighed and stood, finding a new candle and lighting it. It was high time she went looking for Lone Star and Michael, who were anything but tired after dinner. It was high time she stopped dwelling on the thought of Michael's older brother.

She found her fellow pirate in the parlor, so close to the youngest Turner that an amoeba wouldn't have found room between them. Her cheeks turned red and she set the candle down loudly on the nearby chessboard, pretending she didn't remember the looks Matt gave her across it that afternoon.

"For someone who only had her first kiss yesterday, you've gotten awfully good at this."

The younger pirate quickly flushed and leapt away from Michael like he was poisonous.

"I thought you were in bed, Black Wolf."

"I was afraid _you_ were, Lone Star."

"How could you think I would - " Michael began heatedly. Black Wolf sighed and waved him away, realizing she'd overstepped her boundaries.

"I'm sorry. But really, you two, it's time to go to bed."

"Yes, mother," Lone Star snorted, standing. "I guess this is good night, Michael."

"I shall await the morning with the highest hopes, Miss Starre," Michael said with purposeful pompousness, bending to kiss her hand. "Good night."

Black Wolf led Lone Star back up to their room and covered herself in every blanket she possessed so she wouldn't have to listen to the other girl toss and turn. Naturally, it failed.

"Go to sleep, Lone Star," She groaned.

"I can't. I'm too - I'm too everything! My mind keeps racing!"

"Just think. If you go to sleep, you might get to dream of Michael with no clothes on."

Silence. Black Wolf sighed again.

"Do you want me to get some rum to put you to sleep?"

"Would you?"

"Of course." _It's not like I'm having the easiest time getting to sleep either._

She walked without a noise through the sleeping house, the night her only company. Or so she thought. When she neared the kitchen, she heard the sound of someone else searching for a late night snack. She crept up to the door and peeked around carefully. To her surprise, it was Matt she saw. He felt the weight of her stare on his back and turned just as she entered.

"Sorry," She apologized without knowing what for. "I'm just getting something to - "

" - put Lone Star to sleep. I know. I'm here to get some pie to - "

" - out Michael to sleep. I know."

They laughed nervously. Matt had the remains of the apple pie in his hands, and Black Wolf grabbed the first bottle of rum she found.

"I should - "

"Let me walk you to your room," He insisted. "You never know what's going to show up in this house. A burglar, a servant. Who knows? Maybe even a pirate."

She laughed and acquiesced. They maintained the silence of the night as they walked, even though there were a hundred things she wanted to say to him. She could all but hear him thinking too. What a pair of fools they made.

"I should go," She mumbled when they reached for her door. "I'll see you in the morning."

With trembling hands she reached for the handle. She never touched it. Matt took her by the shoulders and turned her around and kissed her instead. She was too stunned to really kiss him back, but he didn't seem to mind. He just smiled a sphinx smile at her and then walked away.

When Black Wolf reentered her room, not five minutes after she left it, there was something fundamentally different about it. The biggest difference was Lone Star; she was curled up on her bed, dead asleep and intent on remaining so, in no need of rum.

Maybe it was foresight that made Black Wolf go and fetch the bottle, she mused as she sat on her own bed. Because she was sure as hell going to need it tonight.

-----------------

Hello EVERYONE!!!!

Just leaving a note to everyone wha has reviewed (Lost But Found, impgirl, Countess Verona Dracula - my partner in crime) and to all the other loyal readers thank you so much!

Giving you a heads up AP test are this wek and next week at my high school so I won't be posting for a while, please forgive me. The weekend that I could post, my best friend Countess Verona Dracula and I will be at the Pirate World Premiere at Disneyland. 8-)

I promise there will be more Jack Sparrow and the others soon but Will and Lizze are just too much fun!

I think that's it for now. Please review!!! The count down is on: Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End is in 20 days!!!

-Silverwolf :)

P.S. I hope my Land Pirate friend enjoyed this. It took us a while to get you in but we finally did!!


End file.
